Assassins, How We Got Here
by Black Rose Black Heart
Summary: After being abused in ALL ways by her father as a child, losing her beloved husband, and fulfulling a prophacy that was certain doom to many, Bulma must learn to live as an assassin. But, who was this Vegeta guy? Prequel to Woes of An Assassin
1. What you didn't see behind closed doors

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Legend of Dragoon **SQUAK??** shut up.

**WARNING: **These first few chapter are about Bulma as a small child, what really scared her, at first the real big thing that scared her was rape. These Iuno four or five chapters will have them in them, it on't be graphical or anything, I'll put up warnings though. I'll barrier them in with a kay? any objections?

**A/N **I started this prequel a few days early, JUST TO SCOLD MY REVIEWERS FOR NOT REVIEWING!!!! lol J/K. I wanted to thank you so, thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou thankyou...ect.

Actually, I had a big break in homework. Now, in order to make this a sucessful fic, I need ideas, I want to know what the people want. I have a basic plot but no sub plots as of yet....(no sub plots plannedequals slower chapters) I refuse to do another crappy fic!

Anyway, let's get on with the prequel to Woes of An Assassin,

XXXXX

**Assassins, How We Got Here Chapter 1: What You Didn't See Behind The Closed Doors:**

Bulma Breifs was three years old, yet very aware of what real life was like. Her father made a point in showing her exactly what happenes when a girl didn't do what her father told her. He showed her every night with his sisters. Her mother had died at her birth, her sisters say he hasn't been the same since and everything he did was all her fault.

In public they were a happy-go-lucky family that everyone envied. Not one person didn't want to be a Breifs, many boys had tried to get in the family by maring one of Jack's daughters, but no one was ever good enough in his eyes....supposedly. Truth is, he wanted them all to himself. He loved to watch his daughters suffer, none of them were sure why, but he lived for it.

Bulma had seen more in her three years of life than most adults. Her talent of shape shifting wouldn't be any use until she was at least five, the same age her father would begin to "punish" her like he did her sister's. Other kids did't realize how lucky they were, they had good caring parents, they didn't have to lock the door when they went to the bathroom incase their father was drunk, they didn't have to wear heavy clothing to hide their bodies, they didn't have to purposefully make themselves unattractive. They lived a happy life that they thought was the most horrible one in the world. Everyone had a story, their lives were sooo miserable.

They knew nothing of misery. They didn't know what a true beating was, or what it was like to be raped by their father, they knew nothing. They were too wrapped up in their own self-centerd lives to evennotice the bruises, or the limping from the Breifs. When they did they just called them hypocondriatic snobbs that wanted attention...if only they knew....

Bulma became aware of having to hide her body from her father a year ago. He had been drunk, the other girls were too bloody to move and her only brother was never home. He ran out of healthy girls to use, then spotted her. He didn't get very far, her oldest sister, and only female ally, had found strenght to chuck a beer bottle on his head. It shattered and rendered him unconcious, Bulma was cut by the glass leaving an ugly scar on he stomach. Since then she avoided him when ever she could.

Bulma wasn't afraid of the boogey man, or of evil clowns, the devil, kidnppers, large horses, actually, she often wished one of them would come and kill her, that way she wouldn't suffer anymore...and wouldn't EVER reach the age of five. But sadly, they never came, eventually she quite believeing in them...If they wouldn't save her then she didn't give a damn about them.

She preferred the darkness over light, it gave her comfort in the fact that anyone else could see her just as well as she could see them and it also gave good cover when running away.

Another problem with kids in her community, they didn't know what pain was. She, currently, had a broken leg and collar bone, she wasn't limping because one leg was opperational, she didn't cry every time she turned her head. Actually, she didn't cry at all. These minor injuries were nothing compared to what she's had before. The kids at her school would fall on thier rumps and cry like they've been shot in the head or something...she couldn't understand it. How could falling on your butt hurt? Iuno...

Bulma looked up as she heard something, she had been in a daze, thinking until someone snapped her out of it.

"Hello? I said Hello!? Are you in there brainiac?" one of the kids named Alec taunted her. No one liked her because she was three and in the fifth grade...who could blame them, it wasn't normal after all.

"What do you want you incompetent fool?" she snapped angrily. She hated this daily routine, all the guys expected her to be like her sisters, sluts. Her sisters got around, needless to say. They did everything in thier power to rebell against their father. But not Bulma, she wouldn't have that. Even if she was three, any of the guys would happily screw her, that made her sick. :::Perverted bastards anyway...::: Bulma thought

"Oh ho! Little bit of a tounge on miss priss today I see. Well, I guess I'll have to take care of that," he said and picked her up.

"Let me down you moronic amphibian!" Bulma screamed. One of the teachers looked over to see what was going on, but turned her head when she saw what it was. She knew Bulma was a part of one of the sluttiest families around. She was one of the few people in the town who saw that as a bad thing. She made no move to help her. The little whelp probally asked for it anyway.

Alec took her out of vision of the other teachers and sat her down, cornering her. "Drop your pants slut, let's see if you're as good as your sisters," he said breating heavily. She could see his very obvious erection just begging to be taken out of it's confinement.

"Move along Lexford," someone behind them said. Alec turned.

"Sticking up for the slut? What a nice guy, or perhaps you want her fpr yourself?" Alec sneered.

"She's three moron, leave before I decide to take action," he said crouching down to a fighting position. The moron decided to fight, no reason in particular, he just felt like it. He jumped at the mysterious hero and swung...needless to say it didn't connect. The savior never loses! The hero caught the fist in the air and flung him to the ground. He looked at the poor girl. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Bulma said a little timidly.

"Are you lost?" he asked looking around as if to find a parent with an empty hand.

"No," she said, "I go to school here. The guy looked at her incredusloy.

"Are you serious?" he said, his eyes almost poping out of his head.

"Yes I'm serious," she said almost a little heatedly squinting her eyes.

"Sorry, don't see a three year old in grade school everyday...you know?" he said turning a little red around the edges.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm Bulma by the way," she said reaching out her hand for him to shake.

"Albert. Pleased to meet you," he said accepting her hand and smiling. (a/n has nothing to do with my perverted parrot, Albert is a name from Legend of Dragoon, you'll see many names from that game in this fic)

"I know this sounds a little immature, but hey, I am three, but do you want to be my friend?" she asked with a pleading look in her eyes. She never had a friend before.

"Sure, why not," he said, :::she could use a little protection, poor thing::: he thought. And so they became friends. Many times other kids would harass her for her age, but he was always there to defend her. So eventually, they just left her alone.

The spent almost all their time together, before, during, and after school. Because of their vastintellect, they were in the same class. Which was the one for the extremely smart kids. They were both offered to move on a few grades, but they both declined. Bulma was having enough trouble as it was with her age. They got into trouble often, mostly fighting, but they were known to start food fights, ditch every now and then; not that it mattered, they really didn't have to attend class if they didn't want to. They could just get their work after school and that's it.

They made a few more friends through out the fifth grade. Dart & Shana were boyfriend and girlfriend, they had been together for years and years, Dart was a big trouble maker but Shana was a kind hearted good girl who tried to be friends with everyone. Lavitz was a natural born trouble maker, not to metion one of the three masterminds behind their "evil" plans or practical jokes as they called them. Rose was as close to a goth as their school got, not much of a troublemaker, she just stood in the shadows and observed with mild interest, though she was definatly considered a friend. Then there was Meru, a very loud mouthed, short tempered weakling who thought she was very very strong...she was to a certain extent, but down on the list as it were; in short, very amusing to have around. Kongol was a very large and stupid boy. He couldn't put sentences together and grunted most of the time. No one knew his story, only that he didn't speak any known language. And lastly their was the very odd teacher who enjoyed making friends with the good hearted troublemakers in the school, Haschel was very kind and got them out of a lot of trouble. They considered him "one of the guys" instead of just a teacher. This small group of friends became inseperable through time. Well it seemed like a long time to them, but really was only like four months before their undying friendship became permanent.

They were the only people in the city that knew of the truth behind the closed doors. They told each other everything. Bulma told them what was to become of her in two years. They were shocked to say the least, they all offered to kill her father but she said no. This was her battle.

They were all basically in the advanced class (with the exception of Kongol who was in their class for remedial stuff and who better to teach him than the geniuses), which is where they all met, in class. If they decided to ditch, Haschel (their teacher) made it excusable by calling it a feild trip.

Her fourth birthday came a little too soon, but all of her friends gave her useful presents. From Dart-a knife, Shana-an armored under-shirt and steel toed boots, Lavitz-an odd whip with two setting: regular and laser, Rose-black and white make up to cover up her face, and back hair dye so that her natural color wouldn't attract her father to her specifacally, Meru-a leather jacket that said "bad ass" on the back to match her new clothes, Haschel-a lot (and I mean A LOT) of books that would teach her various languages. She decided all of these would be helpful to her in the future.

Her and her friends trained constantly, trying to make Bulma strong enough to withstand what she would have to go through. This was very affective for her. She would never be strong enough to beat her father, but at least she wouldn't get as damaged as her sisters normally would. She constantly wore her steal toed boots, and her white make-up. Her jacket she never left behind and her whip was treasured. Bulma used her booksthat taught her new languagesto confuse the guys she sparred with. Actually, afterawhile, while sparring with Kongol, she began to speak a very odd language. Which ended up being his native tounge! Weird huh?

She could think pretty clearly for a four year old, she would be given stratagetic tests almost everyday, and would pass all of them with flying colors. No one understood how she was so smart.

Bulma often discussed with Albert the events that took place behind the closed doors, as they began to refer to it as. By doing so, they became very close. In turn, he would tell of affairs in his family and of daily life, they began to get to know each other very well.

XXXXX

**A/N:** Well, was it a good start? **Next Time:** Chibi Vegeta and his older brother Chibi Sephiroth, how did it start for them? Why did they go seperate ways? What were their parents like? You'll find out!!!!


	2. The fight for his life

**Disclaimer : **SQUAKSQUAKSQUA SQU SQUAK SQUAKSQUAK. (translation, My owner is an idiotic imbecil who can't buy the right brand of magic markers, therefore she does not own DragonBall Z or Legend of Dragoon)

A/N NOOOOOOO He took over!!! Just kidding, I let Albert do the disclaimer today. I did the most stupid thing possible, when I went to create the story, I accidently didn't change the setting from G to R...I know, I'm a dumbass.. Well, other than that I didn't have to change it!!!

And on wif the story!

**Assassins, How We Got Here Chapter 2: The Fight For His Life**

Vegeta was slowly awoken up by the sweet sound of his mothers voice. He truely loved his mother. She was the only one who (semi)cared. Sephiroth, his brother, was still her favorite, yet Vegeta was still her son. She took very good care of him. His father didn't give a damn about Vegeta, he hated the boy for being stronger than his older brother. On Vegetasei, the strongest sibling, male or female, was crowned the king or queen when his or her father passed away. Vegeta had a lot of raw talent. He was much much stronger than his brother, and his brotheraccepted this, but their father insisted they fight everyday. So his life was a big fight. Some said he fought _for_ his life because, should he lose once, just once, then he would be hung by his father.

"What is wrong mother?" Vegeta said a little groggily.

"You need to get up sweety, it is time for your battle," she said with a fake smile, she tried, really she did.

"Okay mother, I will be ready soon," he promised.

"Hurry now," she said her fake smile widening. She walked out of the room quickly. She didn't want her husband to get any wild ideas or anything.

Vegeta hurried to get into his armor, knowing that should he be late, his father would disqualify him and kill him. He really didn't have an easy life. He ran as fast as he could to the staduim, passing many things, rooms, people, statues, and the kitchen. His stomach rumbled, he was hungry. He backtracked a little.

"Ummmm..." hesaid with a pledinglook to one of the chefs, still jogging in place. All of the people in the castle took pity on poor Vegeta, his parents were too strict on him. The chef handed him a big piece of steak.

"Just don't let him see it," the chef said winking. Vegeta stuffed part of the steak in his mouth.

"Fanks," he said with a big smile and a cheery wave. Vegeta was a really sweet guy, he was only five and didn't seem to be affected by any of the horrors in his life. Actually, he took all of them as a joke, at least that is what others perceived. He tried to look as carefree as he could.

"Morning bro," his brother said as he passed him. "Mom didn't wake you up in time again?" questioned, noting the steak in his mouth.

"No," he mumbled as best as he could as he wolfed down the steak.

"Sorry, I'll start doing it okay?" Sephiroth said raising his eyebrows.

"Don worry bot tit," Vegeta said still cramming his mouth, "I lik weh ma makes me uup."

"Whatever you say, hey get your butt moving, you know you have to get there before me!" Sephiroth said a little heatedly, he really loved his brother, but he did want to beat him. Fair, that is, he didn't like the idea of disqualfication, that just wasn't right.

"Ah, my boy!" said King Vegeta loudly as Sephiroth walked onto the ring looking bored. Just the time of day he looked foreward to, getting the shit beat out of him by his little brother, it really was embarssing for him.

"Are we ready?" the king asking Sephiroth.

"Yes," he replied lazily.

"Go," and they began. Sephiroth didn't move. The battle lasted about two seconds as it did everyday. Vegeta phased out of sight and back in right behind him. Then knocked him unconscious.

"Winner, Vegeta," said the king in a dissappoined and bored voice. "Until tomorrow," he said glaring at Vegeta. Vegeta knew no one would come for his brother so he picked him up. He took him to his room and into the bathroom. He put his brother into the bathtub and turned the cold water on full blast.

"WHATTHEFUCKINGHELL!!!" his brother screamed.

"Mornin," Vegeta said passivly.

"We need to get out of here bro. I'm tired of gettin the shit beat out of me everyday," his brother said rubbing his neck where his brother had struck him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Huh?" Sephiroth said turning to him, opening his eyes wide like he wasn't paying attention to the conversation he was having and was just realizing someone was talking.

"Leave? Do you want to?" Vegeta asked looking towards the stars. "We would have to come back eventually, not until dad was dead though. Then we could do what we wanted."

"You know, that sounds like a good idea. We might be caught soon, but I think we should try!'' Sephiroth exclaimed.

"And we can get those wing implants we always wanted!" Vegeta added.

"And work for an assassins organazation! That would be so cool!!" Sephiroth said enthusatically.

"Definatly, I'm going Assassins Legion," Vegeta said raising his head high.

"Well, then I'm going to Gray Death! Then we can get really strong, and meet later in life and have a final battle, the winner can become king!" Sephiroth exclaimed, really getting into their little plan. "We could fall in love, and have kids at a young age! Aww It'll be awasome little bro!''

"I'm not sure about the whole kids thing, but it would be nice to have a lady friend for once," Vegeta said flushing a little. He didn't have any friends. He wasn't yet attracted to women but he understood it was inevitable one day.

"I say we go now. It's only noon," Sephiroth said looking around.

"Good idea," Vegeta said, and they were off. They managed to get by everyone unnoticed. They selected their ship and left the planet without a seconds thought. The figured they would be captured by their fathers guards any moment, but they never came. Vegeta found that a little odd...

They traveled for three days non-stop. The ship had enough food. They came to a planet, called Alfondra. Vegeta knew this was the homeplanet of the Assassins Legion. It was time for him and his brother to part.

"This is it little guy," Sephiroth said.

"I guess," Vegeta replied.

"We'll meet again someday, to see who get's the crown," Sephiroth stated.

"Definatly," Vegeta agreed.

"Well...bye...I'll miss you little guy..." Sephiroth said a little uneasy, he was never allowed to openly show his brother affection. Vegeta looked at him a minute then gave him a big long hug.

"Get strong big brother. I want a real fight next time," Vegeta said witha smile and tears in his eyes.

"You bet," and he walked back to the ship closing the doors behind him. The ship lifted from the ground and for a breif moment, Vegeta could see his brother, not realizing it would be the last time he recognized him, alive. He watched his brother, waving until the ship turned around and blasted off...he would really miss him, but at least he would now have a challenge.

He walked around yelling, "My name is Vegeta, I am looking for an assassin," at the top of his lungs, partly because there was nothing anywhere near except an old run-down 99 cents store and a dumpy resturant. There was only one person who sat at a table in frount of this old warehouse. Eventually, two armed people came out of the warehouse, grabbed him by the arms and escorted him inside by lifting him from the ground.

They took him through many complicated mazes until he was outside this office with the name and title Commander Commander on the outside. One opened the door, the other threw him in.

"You're Vegeta," the man stated.

"Yes sir," Vegeta said.

"I know that already," he snapped. Then he was nice again all of a sudden, "Why are you here prince?"

"I want to be an assassin that's why!" Vegeta stated.

"Oh? Are you aware of what has happened?" Commander asked (a/n name is Commander!!!)

"...no?" Vegeta said a little unsure.

"Your planet has blown up son!" the commander said annoyed as if it was the only obvious answer.

A/N: YAAAA TWO CHAPPIES!!!! Thank you TWO people for your reviews!! How did you like it?...**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT IS NOT A REQUEST!!!!!!!!!!** lol **NOWWWW!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Strange happenings

**Disclaimer: **I really don't know why people hate these, they're fun if you ask me! **SQUAK SQUA!! **Albert agrees (only cause I let him help D) I have figured out the problem with my magic marker, it only gives wishes that it has the power to grant (> ) It told me that in order to make that spell come true, It would have to do many many many memory spells and such, and it's kind has only done it once! Turns out the _real _owner of DBZ was a guy named Jason Alters (heehee!)

**AT THE END THERE ARE DESCRIPTIONS OF ALL OF THE CHARACTERS FROM LEGEND OF DRAGOON! PLEASE READ!**

And on with it already.

**Assassins, How We Got Here Chapter 3**: **Strange Happenings**

"You know, I don't even feel the pain anymore Al. It feels like it's just a scratch anymore. You'd think having a broken colar bone would hurt worse..." Bulma was saying one day as they were sparring, sending a blow to his chest, and missing.

"Well, you do get stronger daily B. Maybe your pain resistance level is just increasing from your strenght or something," Albert replied as he threw a punch of his own. She blocked it and he did kart-wheels to the other side of the room to gather his fallen dull-ended spear. Bulma kart-wheeled to the other side a picked up her whip, never breaking the spinning motion. Bulma sprang to her feet and lashed out at Albert; only to catch his spear.

The match continued until they finally gave up. They were equal in strength, there was no point in continuing exausted. Bulma went into one shower room, and Albert another to take nice, looong showers.

XXXXX

"Hey! How's it going Bulma?" Albert asked a little nervously a little later on.

"What's up with you 'berto?" she asked, cocking her head to the side he sounded strange.

"Umm...I kinda didn't give you your..." he started.

"BULMA!!! KONGOL SORRY!!!!!!!" Kongol yelled while running towards her causing small earthquakes due to his enormus size and weight.

"What's wrong Kongol?" Bulma asked turning her attention to her.

"Kongol no give you present," he said in his third person way.

"Uhh...It's alright Kongol, I didn't expect anything from anyone actually," she said blushing a little. Albert glared at Kongol, he wanted to talk to her alone, so he waited.

"Rose says that's what humans do on the day they celebrate their birth anniversary," Kongol said, "so Kongol find! Kongol find!!" he said excitedly. Bulma looked at him a little puzzled, they he whistled really, really loud. A big red bird came swooping down and landed on his outstretched are. "Kongol give," he said stretching his arm towards her.

"Kongol! That's a....a...OH MY GOD!!! KONGOL!!'' she said close to hystarics.

"You no like Pheonix?" he asked a little dissappointed, he was almost sure she would love it.

"No! Not like that Kongol! I love it! I don't know what to say!...umm Thanks?" Bulma smiled a little weakly, she couldn't believe he had found a phoenix, they're so rare now-a-days.

"Here, take," Kongol said to her, then turned to the bird, "this your new master, be nice to her," and the bird jumped form his arm to hers and gave a happy squack. Pheonix's loved girls.

"What's his name?" Bulma asked storoking it.

"Kongol name herPheonix," Kongol said proudly nodding his head dramatically, it had taken him a while to think up sucha good name.

"Her? Well aren't you beautiful?" she asked Pheonix, pretending to be awed by his "brilliant name for the pheonix. The pheonix named Pheonix gave another happy squack and flapped her wings to emphasize her point. Albert walked off, he'd had enough. This just wasn't his day, he could NEVER beat that.

" 'berto? Where you goin?" Bulma called after him. He didn't respond and kept walking. "I'm sorry Kongol, something's wrong with him, he's been acting really strange lately...I really love your gift! The best one yet!" she said reassuring the emotional giant. He smiled happily, he was glad he had friends. He'd grown up as the last one of his kind, no one liked a giant. But Bulma happily accepted him into her group and practically forced them to get to know him. He wanted to kill her father when he was told what he was going to do, but only held back because he realized this was something that meant a lot to her and he wouldn't take the pleasure of killing her own father away from her.

" 'berto! Albert! Stop!" she yelled chasing after the retreating figure. He finally stopped.

"What?!" he said a little heatedly.

"What! What do you mean what? You're the one who wanted to talk to me remember?" she said with equal heat.

"I wanted to give you your present, but seeing you have everything you need, I'll be going!" he yelled.

"What is your PROBLEM?" she yelled back flinging her arms and making Pheonix squack and let go, before relanding on her shoulder. "So he was trying to be nice, BIG DEAL!"

"I.......I'm sorry...I just...'' he started, but didn't finish.

"Just what Albert?'' she asked curiously.

"Wanted to talk to you alone," he said blushing slightly.

"So talk."

"Ummmm...''

"Darn it Al! Out with it already!" she cried, he'd never been shy around her.

"I...here," he handed her a box and a letter and ran away as fast as he could (typical...).

"What the..." she didn't finish. She read the letter as she walked, and was quite shocked while she begun to read it!

_Dear Bulma,_

_I haven't been truthful to you little one. I have been your friend for a year now, and I'm discovering my feelings for yougo deeper with you than friendship. __I realize I might be stepping over boundries here, but I don't care at the moment. I'm in love with you Bulma Marie Breifs, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in person but can you blame me? I was afraid of how you might react because of the age difference. Even if you want to remain friends please know that I'll always be there for you and I hope that this doesn't screw up the friendship we already have. I really want to be with you but if it's too weird for you we can pretend it didn't happen..I'm rambling...sorry.._

_Happy Birthday little one, _

_Albert_

She opened the box. In it was the most beautiful ring she ever saw. It was silver with three hearts, one big heart and two small ones on the sides. The hearts on the outsides were ruby and the middle was a diamond. Around the band were small assorted jewels in no evident pattern. She fell in love with the gift. She knew he was rich but gosh! Bulma kept on walking until she reached her "home". She hated it here but it was late and time to sleep.

XXXXX

Vegeta had been working hard for the last eight months. He had been put through training that seemed only God himself would have been able to accomplish, but he did it. He was put up against enemies everyday, each stronger than the last, and wasn't able to go home until he was unconscious from pain. He would be put in a regen. tank over night and repeated the process the following morning. He wasn't fed very well, only enough to keep him alive, and was tormented by the others. He still hadn't complained.

Going through this traning, one could earn money based on a points system. Vegeta had already earned over twelve thousand credits (dollars), more than any one his age could. The points system was based on how fast one accomplished his task or how through it was or how precise, if you didn't screw up, stuff like that. Vegeta NEVER screwed up. It was against his beliefs (a/n hahahaha...sorry). He now had enough for his wing transplants and was only waiting for permission to get them.

He hadn't met any friends yet. He didn't need them. He preferred being by himself and working alone without anyone to slow him down...though there was this girl...she was nothing, but he couldn't help but look at her, she was so beautiful...he might like her...a lot...

Anyway, he now sat in his room pondering his thoughts of his past missions, wondering what to do next. He has some time off...and his appointment wasn't anywhere near...so he was bored. His thoughts slowly began to drift towards the mysterious beauty name Piscal. She, like him, kept to herself. She had a partner but only talked to him when she was on a mission , or so he says...he was really beggining to like her...strange...

XXXXX

**PLEASE READ BELOW!!!!! They are character descriptions andVERY intresting (cause I wrote them! lol)**

Rose-no one knows much about her past, she keeps to herself. According to her she's only tweleve (but is she? you'll find out!) Rose is tall and wears black and deep purple armor at all times. She has long deep deep like, midnight blue hair and wears cat ears for a headband, she's really pretty. Prefers swords (called reaper) as weapon. She will be our lovely informant in my fic. In the game she is that plus the "Black Monster" that destroyed Dart's village, would take a long time to explain, email me if you want to know more.

Kongol- Kongol is the last of the giganto's (giants) he alway's talks in third person he isn't very bright but very kind to his allies. As a child he watched the rest of his kind be slaughtered by evil men and hated men until he met Bulma. He is about nine feet tall and twelve years old. He wears gold armored everything. He has black hair that he keeps in a neat Mow-Hawk with a pony-tail. He uses an axe (very large axe). He is the loyal friend in our story here but in the game spends half of it as the enemy, then after you beat him the second time joins your party. More info?

Albert- Good ol Al is a prince (prince not king if you've played the game) to the throne of...Sederio. He grew up in a palace and this is his first years at a public school. Twelve years old. He is tall, muscular, has a long golden pony-tail wears green overcoat that has real gold and jewels in it, and tan slacks. He weilds a lance. He is our heroine's lover in this, in the game he is the 22 year old noble king who joins then party after his best friend Lavitz is murdered. More info?

Lavitz- Best friend to Albert, grew up with him in the palace because his father was the Kings best night. He is thirteen years old.Wears a green body suite with silver armor. Short, short kinda spiked hair...like yamcha's, tall Weapon of choice is a lance. He is more of a comic in my fic but in the game...well he makes jokes but he's really only a stock character that is used to make you hate Lloyd after he kills him. More info?

Dart- Our hero (NOT) only in LOD peeps. He's thirteen and wears red armor, a chest plate, red head band type thing, one arm is covered in red armor but the other isn't. He has leg guard things and one blue and one green eye. Spiky blond hair like Goku's. His weapon of choice is a sword. Him and Shana don't have a very big part in here, his main part would have been the gifts and the battle, (you'll see) other than that you'll see him as a tag along. (in the game he is the main character and the one you walk with I don't personally like him.) More info?

Shana- Ahh, Darts lover and basically the whole reason the game of Legend Of Dragoon actually starts out with our little God of Destruction (spoiler for game! sorry!) the whole quest would have never started and the new age Dragoons wouldn't have found themselves. She is really really sweet and kind, the Black Monster (CoughRoseCough) would have never guessed she would have been the evilness to destory the world, problem is Shana wouldn't either (I know confusing)She is thirteen. She wears white. White with brown straps and has short brown hair...prolly to her shoulders carries a bow. (Not a main character in here.) More info?

Haschel- Hmmm old mean perverted, any of these words can describe good ol Haschel. Naaa he's okay...just perverted. He is met at the strongest man tournament in Lohan the comercial town .he wears purple and is on a never ending quest to find his daughter (coughdart'smomcough) but never does (coughCAUSE SHE'S DEADcough) He's like in his sixties or summit like that... He is short (sompared to he rest) and has deep black hair with a purple head band and purple...ummm like jedi outfits and a red belt...Hard to exp..OH!!! Like the suits you wear for Karate! He uses his fists for battle and has no big part in my story except a few dry jokes and the demise of Meru.

Meru-The spunky wingly! She has a lot of energy and crushes on Dart for a time. She is a wingly (NOT HUMAN) I'll make her two hundred (they live for like thousands of years) She hardly wears ANYTHING! Short skirt that only goes past her legs on the sides, a short shirt that barely covers her and has long platnium hair (wingly hair). She choses to use a mallot for a weapon. No big part really. More info? 

ANNNNNNND! The character not met yet! Lloyd! MY FAV! The real Mr. Can't Touch This!!! Eight hundred! He IS a wingly (drool) He wears black with silver symbols sewn on. He has platinum hair to his shoulders! He has a sword but hardly uses it becuase he's sooo fast all he has to do is dodge and punch! He has speed to rival the great Batosi The Man Slayer (sorry had to say it, wrong Japanese Anime)......okay, to rival Goku! AND Vegeta! He's is AWSOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...you get the point. More info? 

Well folks, that would be the characters. Tell me how you liked the chappie, I've been sick so don't yell at me (makes big greenpuppy dog eyes) Please review (eyes get bigger)


	4. Rose is HOW OLD?

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Dragoon or DragonBall Z

A/N..........enjoy? sorry bout the last few chapters being so short...my brian no wanna write, it's protesting an essay my AVID class is making me write...ah well, I'm tryin peeps... _IS_ it long enough this time?

Allons...

**Assassins, How We Got Here, Chapter 4: The Diary, The Evil Commander, and What? Rose is HOW Old?**

**XXXXX**

_Dear Diary:_

_Today is Sunday November second. Two days after my 4th birthday. Yesterday my best friend confessed his love to me and my other friend gave my the best present a girl can ask for, a Pheonix. _

_The day started out normal. We decided to stay in school yesterday cause it didn't look like a very nice day outside. We started with our Algebra 2 class, then moved on to English (all boring by the way) and went on to French, then it was time for lunch. I noticed 'berto was acting weird and Kongol was absent. I watched 'berto for a while at lunch, but then I got bored, all he was doing was muttering to himself things I couldn't understand. So why bother? Then my attention was brought to Dart and Shana as they fell off of the table they were laying on as they were passionatly making out, it wasn't unusual, but it was funny to watch them plop on the floor not even noticing it. Then I looked over to Rose. She was staring off into space like normal, I usually wonder what's going on in her head, she's really pretty and looks more like an eighteen yeard old instead of tweleve as she claims. She seems so old, so mature, so...unlike everyone else... _

_She wears a strange necklace around her neck. It is black wire with a round black colored stone. I've asked about it before, asked her where she got it. She said she found it a long time ago and left it at that. I could stare into that for hours sometimes, I don't know why but somehow it is just so...so...entrancing maybe? It's like I can feel pain coming from the gem itself. _

_Sometimes it seems she knows everything we do already, like in class you know? _We j_ust learn it fast, with her it seems she already know is. She'll sit in class and stare off into space while Haschel is explaining something, and when it's time to work she'll be done within two or three minutes._

_I've asked her why she doesn't get a boyfrined, she responded she had one at one time but he sacraficed his life to save her, now she had no intrest in boys. _

_And that also makes me wonder, according to her she grew up, alone in a secluded area with only females, I know this has to be a lie because she's so boyish..wait...that's no reason really...I just feel like it's a lie. Kind of like I can feel pain from the gem I can tell she is lying. She wasn't lying about the boyfriend, but she was about where she grew up...I think I think to much..._

_Anyways, after school, we trained. Kongol was still no where in sight. It was a normal training session. Albert and I discussedthe "what happens behind closed doors" topic.He seemed noraml THEN but it was at lunch and later that was weird. __Afterwards I took a shower and left._

_It was as I was walking home that I saw Albert. He seemed to be following me. He'd never done that before. I stopped and waited for him to catch up. He still seemed distracted and far away. I asked him what was up in my ditzy, friendly way, I think I snapped him outta his trance or something, he kinda jumped and accidently ran into me. He was about to talk when Kongol showed up and gave me the best present ever, my pheonix. I was excited beyond belief, pheonix's are the most beautiful and loyal creatures in existance. My breif moment of undefinable joy was inturupped by 'berto walking off in a huff. I thanked my big friend for the millionth time then chased after him. We talked, he gave me my present, and hi-tailed it. It was a ring and a note. It told me that he was in love with me, a four year old...It is kinda odd I guess, but I feel the same way sometimes...I don't know, what do you think? I was going to write this yesterday but by the time I got home, I was so tired I couldn't move right...oh well, maybe I'll confess my feelings for him, maybe I'll pretend it didn't happen, who knows? Well, I better go, I already took up a page or two... _

Bulma put her diary away. She kept it up-to-date and yesterday was definatly something she didn't want to forget. But what to do about Al? Bulma decided to shrug it off for now and watch a movie Monty Python and the Holy Grail, it was supposed to be good.

89 mintues later

"I have never! Ever! Ever! Seen something soooo stupid in my life!" Bulma screamed, she couldn't believe it! It was so stupid....it was actually kinda funny how stupid it was...So stupid it was funny, hmmm...

'Well, it's eight, I wonder if the others are awake yet?' Bulma thought to herself. She loved this time of day. Rose had been teaching them telepathy recently, and of course Miss Smarty-Pants had already mastered the basic's.

'WAKE UPPPP!!!' she telepathically screamed to all of her friends, and recieved quite a scolding from all of them, except Rose, she knew how to block these bothersome wake up calls. Had she been paying attention, she would have heard a few curses directed towards her too. As it was, the lucky vixen was still sleeping, with another persons arm draped over her naked torso. He was awoken by this sudden burst of noise but his Rosy was nice enough to block it off for him. Ain't she sweet?

(Can anyone guess _who_ he might be?)

XXXXX

Vegeta was about to lose his nerve. He was going to tell her...it was all in his letter...But first he had to work up the couage to _give _it to her (sigh) he tried. He just can't do it. Not today, not yesterday, not tomorrow, not next week and certainly not next month. 'I give up' he thought to himself and sighed again.

"Ahhh, come on bro. Don't tell me yur gonna back out!" his new partner said looking at him like he was nuts. "Dude, you've like been dying to tell her so tell her already!"

"I would appericiate it if you would refrain from calling me DUDE, you moronic idiot, you have no clue what-so-ever of what is going through my mind this exact minute so shut your filthy mouth before I do it for you!" Vegeta snarled. Despite the constant insuls to his idiotic partner, Vegeta was beggining to like the guy.

"Jeese du...uh, Vegeta. Who stuck a pole up _your_ ass this morning?" Yamcha asked with a slight grin on his face. The comment earned him a slap to the side of the head, then getting himself aquainted with the floor, and having to hear Vegeta's roar of laughter...when will he learn? Yamcha stood up, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, come on let's hear it," he sighed. This was always embearssing, but hey it _was _his own fault.

''Boys!" Commander Commander called from behind them. Vegeta visably winced. He slowly turned aroung with his shoulders hunched up.

"Yes commander?" he asked raising his eyebrows in a silent apology.

"You're lucky I like you Ouji. You have a new assignment. I want a log from both of you understand?" he said handing them a package. "It's not a diffucult one, this is everything you'll need for disguises and stuff. It also has all the information you need on the planet and situation, understand?"

"Yes sir," the two said a little dissappointed, they always gave them the easy jobs.

"Oh, and Ouji," the commander said.

"Yes?" he asked looking up hopefully. A twist maybe?

"Your brother is on hold at the moment. Checking up on you he says. You should go talk to him," he said, not as a suggestion, but an order.

"Yes sir. Which line?'' Vegeta asked.

"Third line any room, now get a move on. Jessie!''

''Yes sir!?" Yamcha said standing up to full height.

"Go and prepare your ship for lanch. As soon as Ouji has a chance to get his things after his conversation, you will be leaving. Understood?"

"Yes sir!" he said, saluting and running off to do his chore.

"That one has way too much energy," the commander mumbled walking off. Vegeta sniggered for a minute. Yamcha did have a lot of energy, it got on his nerves a lot.

He walked into the nearest unoccupied room. As he walked through the door, he turned and looked behind him, no one, he snapped the door shut, he didn't want any spectators. Vegeta walked over to the control panel, pushed the recieve button then three.

"Bout time lazy ass," his brother's scarcastic voice said while his eyes rolled, he couldn't see below his eyes...something was blocking the view.

"Shut up," Vegeta snapped. Sephiroth laughed.

"Well, I never!" Sephiroth said in fake offence.

"What do you want?" Vegeta said getting annoyed.

"Come on little bro, I'm trying to have a nice polite conversation here and you're biting my head off," Sephiroth said truely offended. Vegeta sighed.

"Fine, how is everything my dearest brother?" Vegeta said in mock concern.

"Why, it's stupendous!" Sephiroth said in his best high pitched voice, playing along with his brother. "And you sweetie? How is everything?" Sephiroth emphasized the last word, fluttering his eyebrows. This made Vegeta laugh pretty hard.

"Stop it Seph! You look like auntie," Vegeta said, still lauging. Sephiroth blinked at him a few times with a frown, then it dawned on him and he also begun laughing. "Indeed. Now, to get to the real point. I have been keeping track of your progress..."

"HEY! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Vegeta exclaimed.

"And," he continued ignoring Vegeta, "I'm aware that you have been doing the same to me," that shut him up. "I believe we should no longer keep contact little brother. I do love you very much, but this is getting us nowhere if we keep checking up on each other. Do you understand?"

"I....understand," Vegeta said a little heart broken. He had always loved his brother, now he had to lose _everything_? "But, I don..."

"No Vegeta. We must it's the only way. I'm sorry...I'll miss you little guy, and good luck with that girl," Sephiroth said giving him a sad smile. And the connection was gone.

Sephiroth didn't want to do it. His commander made him. He really would miss Vegeta, it would be kinder to just forget about him...

Vegeta was heart broken. He didn't want to lose his brother too. What was he going to do? All he had now was the idiot waiting on th ship... Ship? Oh yeah, he had a mission. After a few minutes, Vegeta stood up, sighed, and went to get his clothes ready.

'Perhaps I should just forget about him? Then it won't hurt,' Vegeta thought. And so he set his mind to it, forgetting his brother...for good.

XXXXX

"Come on guys! Let's hurry!" Bulma said jumping up and down.

"Gosh 'ma. ( 'ma like Bul 'mahahaha...okay I'm done..) Settle down," Albert chuckled.

"But I wanna goooo!!! Come on!" she whined.

"I am NOT going to go and wake Rose up, you know how she is in the morning," Albert said raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah but....Hey! I know! Pheonix, go get Rose! That's her window right there! Swoop in and land next to her and sing until she get's up. If that don't work, screech her ears off!" Bulma said still jumping up and down. She discovered last night Pheonix's ability to sing as she was listening to the Hilary Duff CD that one of her sisters gave her for her birthday. The rest of them had given her clothes. As much as she hated bubble-gum music, it was something new so she listened to it. It wasn't half bad, except for the first song So Yesterday and the song Metamorphasis, those made her sick to her stomach for some reason. It had been on number eight, Love Just Is when she started singing. Bulma then encouraged her to do more, and more.

Pheonix was very happy with all the attention she was getting. It was much better than her mother had told her. She was always told humans were evil and greedy, not _her_ master!

Pheonix obeyed her master and flew to the window. She had expected only one teenage girl, with blueish hair according to her master but instead she found a few thousands of years old woman (which was very pecuiar, humans usually didn't live past one hundred)with midnight blue hair, and a six hundred year old wingly type man with short platnium hair (which was usual for winglys to have SHORT hair) laying together, sleeping...naked? None of this made since to the poor Pheonix. Pheonix's were very smart creatures, she told herself, so she decided to try and figure this out. The woman, Rose I think that's what master called her, must be a witch! That's it she's a witch! That's why she's so old.

She was certain about her age being over ten thousand because pheonix's could instinctively know these things, age, good or evil, friendly or not, species, truth or lie, it was a natural instinct. Hmmm, she didn't seem like a witch, she knew of many good witches, this one was definatly not a witch, but why so old?

She was human...perhaps a hybrid..or she could possibly be under some wingly enchantment, she _obviously_ associated with winglys. But what was around her neck? A strange dark blue black stone, held on her neck by a strange type of wire. This necklace definatly wasn't human...though the stone _did_ seem familiar. In a past life, thousands,eleven thousand maybe, years ago, she had seen something like it. Back when humans were enslaved by winglys, back when humans were friendly. A Dragoon Spirit, that was it. But why does she have it? They were destroyed were they not? Or was she there, and rescued it? All this thinking was begging to make her head hurt, so she moved on to the wingly.

That wasn't too hard to explain, winglys lived for hundreds and hundreds of years. No mystery there. Though, she did wonder what a wingly was doing with a human, that was unheard of as far as she knew. But this Rose, she was hiding a lot.

Pheonix began to sing. Rose stirred. Slowly she came to and looked at the beautiful bird. She recognized it. Phesma (fees--ma) she once belonged to a friend, but why was she here?

"ROSE GET DOWN HERE! I KNOW YOU'RE AWAKE!" Bulma screamed from outside. Rose smiled. She really like to train, but what more could she expect, she was in fact the prophacy child.

Rose sat up as she remembered the five thosand year old prophacy. (sigh) :::I guess I better get up. Someone has to train her before...before..::: Rose stopped the thought. That WOULD NOT happen. Not if she had anything to do with it.

Rose got up a got dressed, earning a protest from her companion next to her. She really liked him. He was stronger than the ordinary wigly, and wingly's were stronger than humans by far. He will produce excellent children. But is that all she wanted him for?

Rose watched the sleeping figure next to her for a minute. She missed Zieg. She would never love a man like she did Zieg. No, this man is only for children, nothing more.

Rose finally got up and dressed. She slowly waled down stairs, pondering her relationship with the rebellious wingly. Was it purely physical?

XXXXX

A/N **PLEASE READ THIS PART! **If any of you are even remotly intrested in what **my characacters look like**, you can find links to a page for each character **on my profile**. (Well at least the ones I could find .)

I promise, this _is _a DragonBall Z fic. I know it seems a lot like LOD but it's not. Only this part is LOD, none of the story line from LOD will play here except them becoming Dragoons, (excluding Bulma, not enough Spirits to go around) soon enough it will all go back into position of the other story.

**NEXT TIME: **We will be skipping a lot. It will start with stuff on training, then the fateful fifth birthday (gasp!) and then a few paragraphs each for the next six years, then it gets to the good part! Vegeta will be mentioned at the begging but I believe I will be leaving him for the next two to three chapters...maybe..Iuno.


	5. A lovely night and the new age Dragoons!

Disclaimer: ME NOOO OWNNNN lol I always wanted to do that. I have been visited by my muse!! He told me to get a life and quite trying to write (bottom lip trembles) BUT! I took it as a Doin-great-just-keepin ya-on-yur-toes, thinggy! (Smiles a have-no-brain smile) Muse-"GIVE IT UP! YOU CAN'T WRITE"! Me- "Why thank you!!!!!!" Muse throws hands up in defeat and storms off. Albert-Squakkk sq SQuakk (Albert-stupid muse..or stupid Courtney?... Iuno

**Assassins, How We Got Here, Chapter 5 A Lovely Night and the New Age Dragoons **

Rose was amused. Bulma had been quickly progressing through her training. She was definatly coming along faster than the others. She would make a great Dragoon one day. Though, Dart was another case. He has been slacking badly, he's too obsesed with that girl of his. Ah well, they have no clue after all, she didn't blame them. The time was coming, you snooze you lose, his fault not her's.

Rose sighedthey would never be ready. Only Albert and Bulma had been deemed worthy by Rose, being a protector of man was no laughing matter. :::Soon::: she thought, :::Soon they will become the leaders, Red Dragoon of the Red Dragon, and White Dragoon of the Pure Dragon. Then I will no longer be required to work with them, they will experience extreme understanding of true power and therefore be stronger than they ever could have been as a normal human. The only problem is her fifth birthday approaches. That will be the test, make or break. Either she can withstand pain, torment, embarsement, and all the other un-holy emoitons that rape causes a child, or she can't.::: Rose really didn't want to put her through this, she really didn't. But if Bulma wanted to become a true leader, she would have to know pain and torture. There was no other way. Plus she couldn't go against fate, a.k.a. The Prophacy.

Kongol was smart in giving her the bird. It will help her in the end. It might be the only thing that will save her, it could be that one little detail always overlooked by the one that wanted to cause the pain. Oh well, shit happens.

----------

Bulma was nervous, and working harder than ever. Her birthday was in three days, she only had three days...

She had since told her true feeling to Albert and they were now dating. But Bulma was scared. What if after this she would never want to touch another man? What if it permantly damaged her? What if she became so miserable and embarassed that she killed herself? Poor Albert, this will be hell for him.

She had asked her friends to get her no presents this year, the only thing she wanted for her birthday was to be alone, to not see any of her friends, they understood, and complied. She was still trying to emotionally prepare herself. She didn't want this to happen, not to her, why her?

"Hey B! What's wrong?" Albert asked pulling her into a warn embrace and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking," she said returning the kiss. "Listen, can I come over tonight like at six?" She asked.

"To the castle? I thought you hated it there! I thought you didn't like being treated different just cause you were dating the Prince of your people?" he asked curiously. He had only gotten her to go to the castle once, and only by threat from his mother.

"Yeah, we need to..umm...talk," she said a little shyly (sp?).

"Talk huh?" he said. 'Oh Shit' he thought, he knew what that meant.

"Yeah..t-talk, like talk talk," she said with a goofy ''I'm caught'' grin.

"Sure, I'll wait for you....Can we not talk here?" he asked hopefully, he hated waiting.

"NO! I....I mean no, not here," she said looking the other way. Obviously he hadn't caught the hint. Ah, well. Bigger suprise I guess.... "Well, we should train," she said still not looking at him.

"Yeah...train..." he said gloomily. After eleven months, she was going to break up with him, well he didn't blame her. After what is going to happen to her, he'll be suprised if she'll ever look at another guy again. She is NOT one of her sisters after all. So she's not a slut. Well, he had enjoyed it while it lasted.

And so they trained. And trained and trained... Rose finally had to pull everyone apart because they didn't want to stop. Bulma would need her strength for what she was about to.

"Hey Bulma!" Albert yelled, following her. "What's up," he asked, noting her dazed state.

"N-Nothing..." she said looking up at him in suprise like she hadn't seen him before then (which she hadn't)

"Are you ready love? he asked. 'That's right Albert, act like you don't know anything, pretend everythings fine,' he thought to himself, trying to keep a smile on his face, 'maybe she won't break up with you right now, you showed her how strong you were at practice eariler.'

"...Yeah, I'm ready," she said looking away.

'Oh. Shit.' was Albert's thought. Albert's limo pulled up outside of the training grounds, it's door opening awaiting their arrival.

"Albert...did that just open....?" she asked.

"Yes, it's computerized," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, okay..." she said looking at the door warily. They got in, Bulma looking at the door the whole time she went through it. After they went through, Albert sat down, Bulma stayed on her knees.

"What is it lovely?" he asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Albert, I'm not going to break up with you," she stated. Albert realaxed.

"Okay, then what?" he asked a little more kindly, he didn't realise he had been speaking harshly moments before until now.

"Well. Albert. Tomorrow is my fifth birthday," she said looking at the floor of the limo, tracing the intresting designs with her fingers.

'Suicide' Albert thought in horror. Bulma erupted with laughter, she was pretty good at guessing Albert's thoughts, this one was classic. Though, moments later she realised she couldn't stop laughing...It wasn't that funny, maybe it was because she was so nervous.

After she calmed herself down (about ten minutes later) she looked him in the eye, still smiling. "NO Albert I'm not going to kill myself. Listen, make no assumptions please, I turn five tomorow, I want an early birthday present, one I know you can give to me..."

"Anything!!" he cut in.

"DON'T inturupt me please. Now, I know I'm young, but I don't want him to have it, he can't! I won't let him. I know we're both young, but I'm begging you, see it my way please," she said looking into his eyes.

"What are..."

"WERE HERE!" the driver called from the frount, he had (of course) heard every word, he knew where this was going, he knew everything about the poor little girl, but was forebidden to tell the king by the prince. He was kinda happy for the girl, she was young yes, but it was better than the alternative.

The door opened, they got out, Bulma walked with Albert nervously to the castle. "Let's go see my paernts and..."

"NO! They must not know I'm here," she said with a desperate look in her eye.

"...Okay..." he said. They silently walked up to his room, which took a while, he lived on the very top floor. Thankfully his parents live three floor down, Albert like his privacy.

As soon as the door snapped shut Bulma pounced Albert, and tackled him onto the bed.

"Albert...., tomorrow..... I turn..... five," she said through passionate kisses. ( A/N I know people sick yes, but don't think of it that way, it is vital to the story I promise) "But I WILL NOT let _him _ruin me!" she said sitting up. She stood up next to the bed and looked him in the eyes (A/N lets make this easier for you) she stood up to full height, yet she didn't appear to stop there. She lifted Albert to his feet, standing him right next to her. She kept growing until she was barely under his five and a half feet. Her eyes became a silvery color, as did her hair. Parts on her body began to grow that she shouldn't have until she was at least twelve, frount and back. Albert's eyes widened. Her cheeks became flushed seemingly embarrsed, her lips full and red. She had completed her transformation.

Bulma began stronking is cheek. "You, Albert, Prince of Sederio, are the man I love, the man I will marry, the man I yearn for. Do not let him ruin me," she whispered in a very soft and angelic voice. Albert was half expecting feathery white wings to appear on her back.

She slowly slid off her training clothes, reveling her more-than-angelic body. Albert had long since fell on the bed, now he almost slipped off, he couldn't begin to comprehend what was going on!

"Albert, don't let him ruin me, please," she said crawling on the bed. He began to back off until she pressed her weight on his body. She kissed his neck, slowly sliding her hands to his belt.

(Kay, you SHOULD know where to find this right? Profile? Lemon that is!)

To say Bulma enjoyed her first time would be like saying Star Wars was an OKAY movie (gasp!). It was such a mind blowing experience that she couldn't move (rather THEY couldn't move) afterwards. Yes, it was a little painful, but it was very much worth it. So she sat in her prince's arms for hours, in a dazed state, wondering how something so forebidden and sinful, and supposedly nasty (according to everyone she knew) was so blissful! Finally she found peace and fell asleep in her beloved's arms, dreaming very VERY pleasent dreams.

...And that was how they were found by Albert's parent's, dirty, naked, blanketless, and sleeping peacefully next to each other. His mother was furious, to think he would CHEAT on his FUTURE QUEEN with a slut like THAT was preposterous! But her father recognised her right away, he knew she was one of the Breifs's kids, knowing of their shapeshifting ability. So he escorted his fuming wife out of the room to explain. Obviously the queen was a little embaressed about her thoughts, but she didn't say a word about it.

When they came down to leave, the queen insisted that she stay for breakfast. The queen was quite young, she was thirteen when she had Albert, leaving her at a young twenty-seven. Her and her husband's wedding had been arranged. She didn't mind though, she loved him either way. So Bulma sat and listened to the queen ramble on about marriage (which is the reason why she hated coming here in the first place) and was a little suprised when she was told they would be married next week...well suprised would be an understatement really...

"Married!" Bulma exclaimed.

"Of course! Did you think after how we found you this morning we would let you just get away with it? No! You will marry my son...is there any problem with that?" the queen asked raising an eyebrow.

"N-no, but my father won't allow it! You can try to talk him into it, but I doubt he'll comply...and please don't tell him WHY you want me to marry Albert...he won't like that too much..." she said blushing, NO ONE was supposed to find out.

"Of course not. We'll talk to him and, well he can't really say NO to me. I AM the queen after all," she said a little chipper. She liked the idea of her little boy getting married.

Bulma and Albert ran from the house, eager to get away from the overly excited mother/ future mother-in-law.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Rose asked in her prettily accented voice.

"Huh?" Bulma asked her eyes opening wide in misunderstandment.

"I figured you'd be...home," Rose said raising an eyebrow.

"Ah, that. I didn't go home last night. So I'm here, my dad is probably preoccupied with Albert's parents at the moment...we're getting married..." she said and cringed, preparing herself.

"WHAT!!" everyone yelled.

"Bulma that's great!!" Meru said coming over to her and taking her hands. "I'll be the bridesmaid right?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"Uhhh," Bulma replied.

"Don't be silly!" Shana said from Dart's lap. Everyone here knows it will be me!" she said. They WERE closer than her and Dart at a point...at a point.

"Naww, it'll be ME!" Haschel joked, earning a punch from the spunky Meru.

"Actually....I was hoping Rose would do it...Rose?"

"Sure. Why not?" Rose said neutrally, but her insides were doing back flips. 'They really DO like me! I thought it was only because I could fight...well it has been ten thousand years since I had real friends..why not now?' she thought smiling outwardly. (A/N I looked it up it IS ten thousand years hee hee.) About that time Pheonix came swooping down, scolding her master for not coming home.

"Sorry Pheonix, I just got busy last night, I'll tell you about it later okay?" Bulma said with a laugh. Pheonix gave an irratated ruffle of feathers in response but dropped it. She'd really learned to love her master over the past year.

"Well, that's all for the better, that you're here I mean. Everyone, please follow me, you may argue about who will be the best man on the way," Rose said, smirking about the look on Albert's face.

"Yeah, who Al?'' Dart asked looking at him intrested.

"Lavitz of course! I've only been friends with him since I was in diapers!" Albert said. 'DUHHH!' he thought. Dart nodded. Lavitz jumped and gave Albert a big hug.

"Dude, this means I get to touch Rose!!!" Lavitz whispered excitedly. Rose heard, but chose to ignore it.

"HURRY!" she snapped and began running as fast as she could, they easily kept her in sight they've done this before, many times actually. They rushed past the city fairly quickly. After the city was the black forest. Rose suddenly stopped and began walking like she'd done it the whole way there, not skipping a beat. Everyone else however, was out of breath.

Rose weaved in and out of the trees, searching for something apparently. They walked for thirty minutes, everyone silent, though they weren't sure why. Rose finally found it. It was a large cave-like hill in the middle of the forest. She stood by the opening.

"Enter," she said simply. And they complied, all except Bulma, she was a little wary of the cave. It seemed familiar and she wasn' t sure where she'd seen it but she had. But she obliged, trusting her friend/bridesmaid. Boy that sounds weird...

At first the cave was pitch black, except from the light from outside; then Rose closed a door that seemingly came out of nowhere. After that the whole room? place? cave? lit up. It was utterly AMAZING! There were majestic paintings on the walls and ceiling and floor. Paintings of strange humans in strange armor.

The armor was very strange indeed. It was like nothing Bulma had ever seen before. It was pure steel with strange symbol- like inscriptions on them. They also had wings (wheather it was the armor or the strange being with the wings she couldn't tell, but there were wings.) The armor was really really thick. There was green armor, white armor, red, blue, violett, gold, platnium, and black? Or was it dark purple? WAIT! The one with dark purple armor looked exactly like...like Rose... And the Red, looked a lot like Dart...this was weird.

"Welcome, Dragoon cantidates, to the Dragon's laier," Rose said with that eerie tone only she was capable of. "Today. Today, you will be seperated, men from boys and the women from the girls. There are eight of you and seven Dragoon spirits, one will not become one of the privliged Dragoons. Please step on the red line and hold out your hands. I will uncover this case and the spirits will choose who they will be weilded by," Rose said, again in the eerie voice. The room changed her somehow. Everyone complied. She slowly walked over to a glass container and took off her necklace. She took the strange gem and held it to the glass case. It dissappeared. Eight round gems, much like Rose's rose into the air. The first one to move was the red one. It flew towards Dart and gently landed in his hand.

"Dart. You are the leader, Dragoon of the Red-Eyed Dragon element fire," Rose said not looking at him. The second moved, it was the white one. It flew towards Shana and gently settled into her hands.

"Shana, you are the Dragoon, dragon tamer of the Healing Dragon. You will have healing powers this day forth." The third went to Kongol, it was gold.

"Kongol, weilder of the Powerful Golden dragon. You have unmatchable strenght. Element Earth" The fourth went to Meru, it was blue.

"Meru, fair maiden of the lake. You wield the Blue water dragoness, treat her well. Element water. " The fifth went to Haschel, it was violett.

"Haschel, you old fool. You weild the thunder god now. Treat the young dragoness with great caution, you are far too old in my opinion." The sixth went to Albert, it was a very beautiful green color.

"Albert, ruler of nature, you rule the peaceful Dragon, son of mother nature. Element wind." The last just hovered. The last was silver, it was either Bulma or Lavitz, who would it choose? Finally it moved...but in the wrong direction. It moved towards the other side of the room where a man with silver hair sat. He out stretched his hand and let it fall.

"Lloyd. Weilder of the Dragon King: The Divine dragon. No force is greater than yours. Choose your side Lloyd. Choose it wisely." Rose said with pursed lips, this was definatly unfortunate, he was with the evil side as far as she knew.

"I choose to be with you, love," Lloyd said. "Now tell the story so we can leave."

"Fine then. Now you will learn of your heritage" the room swirled into many many colors until it all focuses on one picture. In the picture was a man holding his hands high above him, while eight humans sat in the background looking a little smug, one of them looked like Rose.

"It all started ten thousand years ago, when the winglys ruled over the humans. We were used as slaves to the evil creatures (someone behind Bulma gasped again). The humans finally got tired of being their pets, so one brave man, by the name of Emperor Diaz stood up. He voiced his opinion to the world of the humans and rallied every last one to battle. Eight of these humans, eight young, strong, and healthy humans were the Dragoons. Well, five were humans, there was also one giganto, and two winglys working with the resistance. They were the leaders of battle, they led all of the humans against the evil winglys. They suffered many losses, losses of thier own, of their dragons, and eventually of their leader. _I_ was one of them."

A/N Bum Bum Bum...seen that comming. lol Well What did ya think? Long enough?

Next time (I only do these when I know what's gonna happen): Rose tells the sad storie of the Dragoons and of her past lover. She tells of the ten thouand years she livd throigh and of the future. Bulma "celebrates" her birthday at home (grimaces). Check up on Veggie (maybe) and a prophacy (maybe).


	6. Rose

Disclaimer: Do I have to, honestly? Okay, Je ne possède pas le DBZ .

A/N First of all I want to say I have nothing against abortions, I am pro-choic, but every one has theirown opinion,this chapter holds Bulma's.

**Chapter 6 Rose**

"I was born on December 5th (A/N My b-day!!!..sorry) of 20 B.C. (a/n Before Campaign lol). I was always regarded as a special child. Always faster, always stronger, always smarter, always the most beautifu...always alone. That, above all, made me special.

"Being enslaved by the winglys caused all humans to be united, all for one and one for all was basically the way of life. I, however, didn't think so. Survival of the fitest I said.

"Of course, I wasn't the only one. There were two others, in my village at least. One was named Josh, and the other...Zieg.

"Zieg was the town trouble maker. Of course, me and Josh had our fun also, but he was the master mind behind it all. He pulled jokes that, to this day, amaze me. They didn't think the wiglys had any buisness owning us, neither did I. One day we grew tired of it and ran. We did have to fight a little, but any wingly we encountered was easily defeated.

"We took NO prisnors, that's only a problem waiting to happen, so every thing we encontered was killed, human and wingly alike. We lived alone, just the three of us, until we met him, that is.

"Emperor Diaz was a joke to us at first, we laughed at him and pretended to go with his plan. At first. We were introduced to the others that were recruted, they all had a similar story to ours; they ran, met Diaz, saw it as a joke and followed him in the end.

"Somehow, Diaz had recruted winglys, a female wingly and a male wingly. I reacted on instinct when I first met them and attacked, but was easily stopped by the Giganto he had recruted. It suprised me that all of these people were stronger than me AND Zieg. That was unheard of growning up. But, they were undoubtedly the STRONGEST beings I had ever encountered.

"It took us a while to adjust to working with winglys, but eventually we resolved our differences. There were nine founders of the resistance. For the humans there were E. Diaz, Rose Rose (a/n me), Zieg Lavitzet, Josh Kongool, Raymond Lloyder, and Courtney Meru. For the winglys there were Shanivra Hartt and Hascachell Hartt (a/n married). The Giganto was Nemorth Benona. Poor Nemorth was such a kind woman but was outcasted by her own kind and was feared by humans and winglys. Notice all of the names have simailarities to yours, that is no coincidence. You were born to be Dragoons. It was said and sealed that any Dragoon after the originals would have the name of or part of the name of the ones that preceded them. Anyways.

"We became really close and very good friends, or lovers in some cases. Me and Zieg, for example were engaged to be married. Hascachell and Shanivra were married, and, suprisingly, Nemorth found love with Ray days before the final battle. We shared everything together. We became...inseprable... Then it came.

"The day of the final battle was a sad one. The humans had already suffered staggering loses from past battles, as had the winglys, but they still had the advantage. The battle seemed hopeless, Josh Kongool, the Green Dragoon, was the first to go, he sacrificed himself to destroy a Virage; which ended up living and I killed it thousands of years later. Courtney, the White Dragoon and Nemorth, the Gold Dragoon were the second ones. They were caught under a falling boulder, Courtney and Josh had a little romance thing going on, she saw him go and the Virage survive so she took one last shot with her bow before Nemorth dropped the rock, crushing both of them. The Virage, of course, survived. Hascachell, the Thunder Dragoon and Shanivra, the Blue Dragoon, were out-numbered by six Virages. Virages, by the way, are fifty foot monsters created by the winglys, they were extremly powerful and it normally took three Dragoons to kill ONE. But they proved there worth, the rid us of three of them and wonded the rest; so when Zieg, the Red Dragoon, and I arrived, we finished them off. Ray, the Divine Dragon was the next, he bravely fought the learder of the winglys Magician Faust but failed miserably. After Zieg and I destroyed the last of the Virages (or what we thought were the last of them) we went to find our last allie, only to find him dead. Zieg fought Faust and somehow managed to destroy him, but as their final spells met, Zieg was petrified in an eternal stone spell. I had thought I lost him forever."

"But Rose, you said all of us were named after a Dragoon, I don't recall any form of Dart from them," Dart commented.

"LET me finish," Rose snapped. "Before the stone fully enclosed him, he told me to run, and so I did. Right to an allied wingly village. They cast a spell on me, using my Dragoon Spirit's magic over time to make me immortal. I was left with a propacy from the wingly that cast the spell on me;

**When the moon becomes no more in the dark midnight sky, on all hallows eve. A woman of young age will give birth to a child of strength. **

**The birth of the child will be the death of the mother and hatred would invade the father's heart.**

**She would know her father's wrath at the young age of five. A decade of suffering and pain will accompany her hand in hand. But her purity would remain intact and be gifted to her one true love.**

**Befriending the new age Dragoons would bring victory to Earth and defeat to great evil. **

I've discovered you, Bulma, to be the child of prophacy," Rose finished. She had not told the whole truth, she left out part of the prophacy, the part that says

**But not all good shall prevail. As three Dragoons will lay to rest on Earth's battle ground. Never to witness their planets greatest victory.**

**Sorrow and pain will invade her heart, tainting her soul to no end. Leaving her planet from that day forth. Promising to the gods and to herself, never to return to her birth place.**

Rose figured it to be better for her.

"But Rose, that still doesn't explain my name thing..." Dart whined.

"Remember how I said I THOUGHT I lost Zieg forever? Yes? Well, turns out he survived the spell. 11 thousand years later he met a woman and fell in love with her, when I found him I discovered he had a son named Dart. I killed him for breaking our vows to only love each other, then broke them myself in revenge with Mr. Lloyd over there," she said with a small smile.

"YOU killed my dad?" Dart asked.

''Yes. Drop it, you have no clue of this, I don't want to hear it. Now I have about ten years to train you for this upcoming battle, so get ready! I'll see you tomorrow."

XXXXX

"WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT YOUNG LADY!" Bulma's father yelled (a/n remember NOT Dr.Breifs, his evil brother!)

"WHY DO YOU CARE WHERE I WAS! YOU NEVER DID BEFORE YOU DAMNED HORNY BASTARD! WHAT SO NOW I'M BIG ENOUGH TO NOT BE KILLED BY YOUR PERVERTED FANTASES SUDDENLY YOU CARE! GOD I HATE YOU!" Bulma yelled back.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" he yelled while pinning her down. And she did pay, over and over for the next ten years, he refused to "punish" her sisters anymore. So she had to deal with it all on her own. She was helpless against him, she didn't know why but he was very strong.

For the next seven years her life was pretty much routine. She was expected to be with her dad at certain times of the day and if she wasn't then she wasn't seen for days. She woke up at three in the morning, made breakfast and left for training. At six, she went home to serve her father breakfast in bed, unfortuantly being forced to participate in unpleasent activites. At nine she left again for training, returning at eleven to make his lunch and then go throught the same unpleasent activites as the ones at breakfast. Left at one for training, and came home at seven, after doing the ritual that made her stomach turn for the last time of the day, went back to training until eleven. Then spent time with her husband for about five minutes before passing out.

Albert knew there was nothing he could do about her father. He was too strong. He didn't complain to his parents because she told him not to. Sex didn't matter to him, he had her virginity, he was happy.

For seven years this went on...then she went through puberty...

"ALBERT! I'M BLEEDING!" Bulma yelled, horrified. She was very very intelligent, but no one had taken the time to explain to her what happens when a girl went through puberty.

"BULMA! Oh. That's all...should have said so darling..." Albert said a little embaressed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! I'M BLEEDING! WHY AM I BLEEDING!?" she yelled.

"You don't know?" he asked bewildered.

"NO!" and he explained to her what happened. So, the only alteration to her routine after that was, once a month getting an abortion. She knew they were wrong but she wouldn't have been able to stand bearing her fathers child without killing herself.

She swore to herself when she got out of this she would have as many children with Albert as she had had to murder. Which was three by the time _it_ happened. The big day, the final battle had arrived. At the age of fifteen, Bulma J. Breifs died. At the age of fifteen, she lost it all.

A/N : This is short cause it's the interlude to the next!! I'll start that right now! The NEXT chapter WILL be long.

I asked Lenk, one of my three loyal reviewers...I only have three but....anyway, at least your all loyal I guess:)_ ANYWAYS_ she was kind enough to volunteer her precious time to write it the prophacy!!!! **_Say thank you Lenk everyone!!!!!!!....NOW!!!!!!!!! _**She made this (and the next two or so) chapters possible!!!

I know, I know, ON WITH IT ALREADY (stupid author, talks too much 0.)

**NEXT TIME:** The final battle (dum dum dum!!) And the prophacy comes true!!


	7. REVENGE

Disclaimer: What's that!? ANTS?!! RUNNNN!!!!! THEY'RE TAKING OVER!!! well, if they own DBZ or LOD then obviously _I_ don't. **SORRY ZICKIE I KNOW I PROMISED IT EARILER BUT I GOT BUSY!**

A/N...JUST IN CASE** look back at chapter 6 and see if you've read it **I tried to get rid of the note again...I'll know better in the future...

**Assassins, How We Got Here, Chapter 7: REVENGE!!!**

(Bulma's 15th birthday)

"Happy birthday to you! You live in a shoe! You look like a monkey...And ya smell like one toooooo!" everyone sang as Bulma sat laughing her head off.

"Ahhh, come on guys! I never do that to _you_, always so cruel!" Bulma huffed.

"Ahhh, Bulmaaaa it's so fun though!" Lavitz said, still lauging. They always seemed to find a way to piss Bulma off on her birthday. This trick was kinda old, but it was still funny.

"Yeah, yeah, let's get on with the cupcakes," Bulma said starting to pass out the traditional birthday cupcakes. Bulma bit into her's first; as was tradition. Then everyone helped themselves to theirs.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make!" Rose said standing up on wobbily legs. Lloyd helped her stand, then sat back down.

"What's up Rose?" Meru asked, while stealing the cupcake from the distracted Haschel.

"Hey!" Haschel complained as he saw her take a bite of HIS cupcake. Meru smiled with her mouth full.

"Ahem," Rose said getting everyones attention. "AS I was saying, I have an ann..."

"WE HEARD!" choursed everyone, they hated it when she repeatd herself.

"Fine!" Rose snapped. Then a calm look plastered itself upon her face. "I, Rose Red Rose, am pregnant!" Rose said with a triumpthant look on her face.

"WHAT?!" yelled Lloyd. He didn't want a baby! He just wanted fun!

"You heard me! After eleven thousand years, finally I'm pregnant!" Rose said, smiling widely. Lloyd groaned. Someone in the background growled. Rose turned.

"ZIEG!" yelled Rose.

"DAD!" yelled Bulma.

"DAD!" yelled Dart. (a/n WHAT THE FUCK!!! lol)"Wait...You're Bulma's...YOU MOTHER FUCKING BASTARD! I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!...wait that makes me Bulma's...YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" and Dart launched himself at his so-called father, getting one hit before being thrown off.

"So that's why she couldn't beat you...You're Zieg..." Rose said. How many lives does this idiot have!? Fourth time he's died!

Lavitz and Albert joined in on the fun, together shoving their lances towards his heart. Zieg grabbed Lavitz's lance and averted it towards Albert's lance blocking the attack. It seemed that "Jack" Breifs didn't exist...at least not after Zieg got through with him. That _would_ explainit.. an identy theft...

Bulma was too shocked to move, her father is Darts father? And their father is Rose's past lover...this was weird...perhaps he's not really her father, maybe he killed her true father and took his place...but no, her and her sisters got thier shape shifting abitlites from him.

Shana stood in the background watching with her bow held at ready, while the spunky Meru took a good swing at the evil man in red. It made contact as he was distracted with the platinum haired swordsman giving him a run for his money. Kongol watched in amusment with Haschel and Rose, knowing that they could handle it.

Zieg was strong but this wingly man was too mich for him Lloyd was young and strong, Zieg was getting a little old (A/N yeah only going on abouteleven thousand and twenty-three..). They platinum haried winglys had him on the ground in a matter of seconds.

"HE'S MINE!" Dart yelled charging with his Soul Eater sword. Lloyd caught it before it hit Zieg.

"NO! The girl deserves the honor. It was her he mentally tormented. Back down warrior," Lloyd said calmly. Dart stopped, Lloyd was right.

"How could you Rose?! HOW? You said you loved me! Now you're having a child! WITH A WINGLY NO LESS!!" Zieg roared, the years of alchol had done him in.

"I believe ZIEG, that Bulma makes ten, ney?" Rose said cooly.

"Bulma?" Albert asked. "You alright?"

"Fine. It's time to go tell your parents what _it_ has done to me," Bulma said.

"Sure, no prob. B." Albert replied.

"But I won't kill him (a/n GASP)....yet (a/n breath let's out slowly) First he will be tortured, like he has been doing to me for fifteen years. PHEONIX!" the bird came flying in, excited for what was about to take place. "Have fun dearest," and the pheonix did. She had been around long enough to grow a deep hatred for the man, so she slowly peeled and pecked at his skin.

"Tell me Zieg, have you ever been raped?" Rose asked, amused by the scene.

"No? Didn't think so. I'll be right back guys," and she returned with a rather large diseased looking man. Rose ordered everyone out except Bulma and her husband. They enjoyed humilitating him. (a/n YESSS FAIR PUNISHMENT!!! EYE FOR AN EYE I SAY...BUT WE'RE NOT DONE YET PEOPLE!!!) Once they finished their fun (rather once the man finished _his_ fun) Bulma called everyone back in and had a public beheading. She couldn't remember a time she had ever been happier in her life, Not even when she lost her virginity to Albert, this was definatly the best birthday of her life!

XXXXX

"BULMA! YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" one of Bulma's sisters squealed!

"Are you serious Bulma!"

"No way!"

"Really!?"

"AWASOME! WE LOVE YOU BULMA!" Needless to say her sisters were overjoyed about thier father death.

"Guys, I have a question," Bulma said sitting down.

"What is it?" Bulma's oldest sister asked (a/n the one that saved her when she was three)

"Well, my friend Rose, who's older than she says, said she killed dad a little after I was born. But how is that if _I _was the one that ended up killing him?" Bulma asked, she had always felt them hiding something from her.

They discussed it for a while in whispers. "Well, you see Bulma...You weren't the reason mom died, even though dad blamed you. After you were born...five maybe six minutes later dad ran inside, we weren't sure where her was and yelled at mom and told her to change into him, she COULD shape shift too you know, he hid and this girl with dark blue hair came in and killed her. That must have been Rose then," her eldest sister explained.

"Oh, okay. I gotta go, training ya know?" and she went...not to train, but to Alberts house.

XXXXX

Albert's parents were waiting for her at the castles door.

"Bulma sweetie! I never knew I'm so sorry!" the queen said, crying.

"Bulma, honestly, we should have known something fishy was going on...we're so sorry," the king added. He wasn't cying but he didn't look too happy with himself.

"It's fine as long as I'm pardoned for killing him," Bulma said, looking a little timid.

"Killed whom darling?" the queen asked.

"My father," Bulma said, still timid.

''You killed him?" the king asked.

"Yes...Yes I did," Bulma said getting quieter and quieter.

"God damned serves him right!" the king roared.

"Please Servi, calm down!" the queen commanded.

"Sorry dear, of course you're pardoned Bulma. We're relieved actually, why don't you go spend some time with Albert, I realise now why you haven't produced an heir yet. That's alright, these things can be traumatizing...Take your time dear," and he left with his wife.

Albert and Bulma walked to their room (a/n remember they're married). For some reason Bulma was exausted, she passed it off as emotional stress. A lot did suddenly happen in one day (a/n BOY do I know that feeling...). As they approached their room, Albert picked her up, bridal style.

"We never did get a honey moon, love," Albert said huskily.

Suddenly, Bulma didn't feel so tired. (BOY do I know tha...lol jk)

"Albert," Bulma moaned as he began to kiss her neck passionatly. She hadn't had him since her first time. Even after her father...after he....well...she still wanted him! She ran her hands through his hair. "Ohh Albert," she managed before he covered her mouth with his.

"Bulma," Albert said after pulling away. "Do you want this? Or do you want time?"

"I. Want. You. NOW!" Bulma said slowly so he would get it the first time and not ask over and over. He got the hint. He quickly tugged off his shirt and pants and placed her on the bed with a tiny "oof" from Bulma. He climbed on top of her and kissed her between her eyes.

(A/N If you don't know WHERE to look for the rest of the chapter, the lemon, email me and I'll tell you (idiot) lol j/k, I used to be in that position too)

XXXXX

"God damn it Bulma! Get up!" Rose shouted. Bulma slowly came to.

"Whatsit?" she slurred, she was still exausted.

"Listen B. I know this is bad timing, but he is approaching," Rose calmly said.

"Who?"

"...I don' know WHO parsay..just that he is comming, our enemy, the one you were meant to tame legend says," Rose stated.

"The legend never said I had to TAME anyone Rose," Bulma said still asleep (a/n Boy Do I Know that feeling (HA HAD TO DO IT!) anywayz).

"I also told you that I heard other legends!" Rose snapped, her patients was worn thin. Pheonix swooped down on Rose and attacked her for yelling at her mistress (a/n I know, I'm sorry I've been using master..but I've just recently realized Bulma was a woman O.O lol)

"INSOLENT BIRD AWAY!" Rose roared. And the poor pheonix jumped off of her with a warning "SQUAK!" (a/n like Albert O.o) "Bulma, you have about twenty hours before it's time. I suggest a long bath, it'll help the soreness, and a nap, then a little warm-up. This will be a battle like no other, prepare yourself," and she was gone in the blink of an eye.

Bulma took her advice and took a long HOT bath. She hated cold baths...

She added Sweet Pea bubble bath, her favorite. As soon as the tub was full, Bulma slowly slid into the scalding water. Bulma, for the first time in....ever...relaxed.

XXXXX

A/N I KNOW I KNOW, I SAID FINAL BATTLE last time (well it won't be the end, only end of Bulma being on planet Earth) BUT I COULDN'T THINK! FORGIVE ME!!!!!!

Next time: FINAL BATTLE (for real this time...)


	8. SHOW TIME!

DISCLAIMER: CONDAMNER I DO NOT OWN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!get the point? (exclamation that is da da tink (like drums???get it???HAHAHAHA...oh never mind...)...)

**SPECIAL THANKS to zickie, for beta reading this as I was packing for Idaho!!**

**Assassins, How We Got Here, Chapter 8: SHOW TIME!!!!! **

"Bulma? D-d-d-dear?" Albert yawned.

"In the bathroom sweetie," she said softly. Albert entered the bathroom to find a very peaceful looking Bulma sitting in the scalding tub gently moving her arms back and forth.

"You okay baby?" Albert asked softly.

"Yup. Just...relaxing..." she said slowly. Albert went over to the sink and turned on the tap. He pulled his tooth brush from the cabinet, sighing. He took the the tube of tooth paste and squeezed some on his brush, his every movement being observed by the naked, blue haired vixen in the tub. He brushed his teeth and put his brush back into it's holder. He then stripped off all of his clothes and stepped into the tub, sitting between Bulma's legs. Bulma wrapped her legs around his waist and he leaned back into her chest. They were both content with life for the moment.

&&&&&

"Bulma, Albert, great to see you," Rose said cheerfully. Battle was comming, she was excited.

"How's the kid Rose?" Bulma asked. Rose blushed.

"Uh, fine...not liking the whole morning sickness thing though...." Rose said bashfully (HA! You forgot didn't you?).

"Well, it should be gone soon, where is Lloyd?" Bulma asked.

"Over there," Rose replied pointing. As she said it, Lloyd transformed into his Dragoon form and rose off of the ground.

"Take care of the brat love," and he was gone.

"Fuck," Rose swore. "Well, he stayed longer than I would have thought...Expected it I did," but Rose didn't look too happy about it.

"Rose....what just happened?" Bulma asked with one of her trademark wide-eyed, blinking looks.

"Lloyd just left...Don't worry, everything's just fine. I was expecting it, I just wasn't expecting it to hurt. Oh well, I'll get over it," Rose seemed cheerful again, so Bulma justlet it go.

:::Goodbye my love::: Rose thought sadly. "Anyways, they should be here in about an hour, so get warmed up," Rose announced. Everyone paired up.

"Wonder how she know's exactly when they'll be here," Lavitz remarked to his sparring partner Albert. Albert refused to battle Bulma because they were married, so Dart was her sparring partner. They streatched, then warmed up with a nice jog around the town, then did some push-ups and sit-ups. Then sparred for a while. After about an hour of sparring, Rose called everyone to her dark bluetruck.

After about thirty minutes of driving, Rose came to a screeching stop. They exited the car to view a dry, barren land. It had absolutly nothing to see. Just small rocks and dirt (a/n like where I live lol..well maybe a few spray rigs...). "Where are we?" Meru asked.

"We are in a dessert idiot," Haschel replied.

"Don't call me an idiot!" Meru snapped. Haschell smiled.

"SHUT UP!" Rose roared. Everyone got quiet. They waited...and waited...and waited...and waited...and waited...and FINALLY they saw many strange ships. They were all gray. They weren't too large, and they were shaped like a plate with legs. There were about twenty in all. They all landed at the same time, and all of their doors opened at the same time. Rose gulped. She'd seen these kind before, they were from The Gray Death Legion. This wasn't good. Hundreds upon hundreds of people emerged from the ships as dozens more landed.

"BE ON YOUR GUARD!" Rose shouted over the noise of the ships landing, "DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT LET THEIR APPERANCED FOOL YOU, THEY WILL DESTROY YOU WITH ANY GIVEN CHANCE! NOW GO! ATTACK!" she yelled as the figures began firing thier weapons at the small group. (a/n I'm only gonna describefirst Dragoontransformation, take too long otherwise) Rose was the first to transform. As she held out her spirit and yelled the incantation (a/n I added the incantation part, in the game you just push the dragoon eye looking button thing...kinda hard to do here) and her body became surronded by darkness. In the darkness her clothes were stripped from her body, her body begins to twist round and round and black strips of darkness surronded her like a jump suit. Rose screamed as the blackness began to fit to her body as shewas still spinning and she streatched out completly. The blackness begun to take form, a chestplate begins to mold. The chestplate ripples, fitting itself to her body and ametallic structure begins to form, it flows down to her arms, then down her legs, her armor gives one last bulge before settling around her body comfortably and thickly. Metallic/flesh type wings begin to sprout from her back and she curls into a fetal position as the pain increases greatly as the wings completly form and flap expermientally, her whole body streatches into a straight up and down line, with her arms over her head as the darkness explodes from it's temporary confinement. She stays into this position until the darkness abates and her feet hover above the ground, courtesy of her wings. She slowly brings down her arms that are now holding a new and improved steelblack/purple sword and she holds it straight out in frount of her. She keeps it there until the last bit of darkness fades and whips her hair around her face till it lands gracefully behind her shoulders. She brought her heavy sword down to her side. The others quickly followed (process takes about two seconds...).

Seven Dragoons and one human with a whip charged the hundreds and hundreds of enimes. Bulma had more of a struggle than most because she had no nearly indestructable armor. Albert stuck by her side and protected her from bad blasts.

Rose had a hard time. Usually battle was no bigstruggle for her, but she was carying child, which made it much more difficult.

The battle raged on for hours, after all was said and done every Dragoon plus Bulma were still standing with thousands of corpses surrounding them. Then they saw a small ship slowly make it's way down to the Earth.

"Damn it!" Rose cursed. Now was the judgement time. She knew the prophacy just had to come true. Here she was thinking that she had changed the future but ney, that would be impossible. Rose recalled the prophacy still fresh in her mind, even after ten thousand years;

:::When the moon becomes no more in the dark midnight sky, on all hallows eve. A woman of young age will give birth to a child of strength.

The birth of the child will be the death of the mother and hatred would invade the father's heart.

She would know her father's wrath at the young age of five. A decade of suffering and pain will accompany her hand in hand. But her purity would remain intact and be gifted to her one true love.

Befriending the new age Dragoons would bring victory to Earth and defeat to great evil. But not all good shall prevail. As three Dragoons will lay to rest on Earth's battle ground. Never to witness their planets greatest victory.

Sorrow and pain will invade her heart, tainting her soul to no end. Leaving her planet from that day forth. Promising to the gods and to herself, never to return to her birth place.:::

No, there was no escaping fate.

They watched as the gray metallic thing slowly desended upon the ground and gracefully landed without so much as a bump. The engins shut off silently, as if knowing the fate of the inhabitants of the desolant area and were alreday paying their respects. They waited (yet again) for the passasngers to emerge. Then, slowly, the ship's door unhooked from it's latch and painfully slowly hit the ground. A tall figure with....wings? Yes wings,emerged from the pod. It had shockingly white hair and a very very long sword. Another figure emerged, this was obviously female, she had pink hair and two, short swords in either hand (a/nGo Mimi go Mimi! lol). The next was another large figure with white hair and wings, he had a single japanese sword. Then...a little girl no more than three with silver hair and she had a few shrikens (sp?) (a/n ',' had to put U there Lenk!). And last came an odd figure, he was short compared to the rest of the males, he was portly and had no weapons, he seemed to stumble as he walked. The first figure looked in their direction, then around at all of the corpses. He begun to laugh.

He walked towards them still laughing. He stopped a few meters from them and stared at them intently.

"Did you do this?" he asked, laughter apparent in his voice.

"Yes, we did," Rose said coldly. The man with silver hair began laughing again.

"I'm afraid...hahaha....that I'll....AHAHAHA...just have to...hehe..um, kill you now," he said, trying hard not to laugh.

"Yes, I suppose that WOULD be a laughing matter, go home and we won't kill you Gray Death," Rose said, voice still cold and venom lacing every word.

"Rose? Is that you lovely? Wow, nice to see you again dearest. Always were a good screw I'd say. I'm married now though, sorry. Too bad for you," the large man said cocking his head to the side.

"Shut. Your. Mouth. Sayain." Rose practically spit out.

"Ooh, little touchy are we? Or is it just the pregnancy? That's probably it. Narcissia was the same way when she was carrying Lenk...Not too pleasent for me I'll tell ya," the large man continued in a friendly, conversational tone. "Yup, always got the wrong end of the argument. So, who's the lucky man? If I would guess I'd say the red guy, you always had a thing for red ya know....Of course ya know...Anyways...Yaa, down to buisness. Hmm you have seven, we have...five..Well, I can take the Violet guy and the big gold guy there...I." But he was intrupted.

"I'M HEEEERRREEE GUYS!!!!!" Lavitz yelled (I JUST noticed he wasn't there ',') Lavitz came to a halt beside Bulma.

"Hey where were you buddy?" Meru asked.

"Don't worry....wow, what happened here?" he asked looking around.

"Later," Rose snarled.

"As I was saying. I'll take thegold guy and theviolet guy. Lenk I want you to take the green guy (a/n Nooooo, if anyone remembers Lenk's power..though she is only three....). Daniel...Take the guy that just showed up...don't mess up please." The one called Daniel just stood up straight and nodded affirmativly...He looked a little goofy. "Umi, take the girl with blue hair. Mimi take the two females.Know what...Mi, also take the violet guy. Lenk take the big guy. I'll take the leaders," the big guy stated.

"Don't be so cocky Sephiroth," Rose whispered harshly. "We're stronger than you think."

"Riiiight...anyways. Let's go people," Sephiroth said and charged. He tried taking both Dart and Rose at the same time, little did he know when they did partner duels, those two ALWAYS paired up. They clothes pinned him. Rose went below Sephiroth (they can fly now...duh) and Dart was above.

"FINAL" Dart started.

"DEATH" Rose started.

"BURST!" "DIMENSION!" they said in unison. A big ball of lava flew towards Sephiroth while he was being caputred in a curious t.v. screen like thing. It sucked in both him AND the Final Burst. His wing and hair were singed badly. Not to mention lots and lots of cuts burns and scraped. Some pretty bad. When the dimension spit him back out and he found he could breath again, Sephiroth stood up.

"Not bad," he said brushing himself off and raising an eyebrow.

Meanwhile:

"HASCHELLL!" Meru cried as the old man fell to the ground, bleeding badly. Shana was panicking.

"I didn't see her move! I didn't see her move!" she yelped.

"IDIOT USE YOUR DAMN HEALING MAGIC ON HIM!"Meru roared at her...But Shana was long gone.

"It..it's alright M-Meru. It was m-m-m-my time anyway," Haschel gasped. He smiled "Keep up on your homework Mer. I'll be watching you," Haschel said. His body changed from Dragoon to human form in a flash and the Violett Dragoon spirit flew off into a direction (Back ot the Dragoon Lair that is).

"HASCHELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Meru screamed. She panted as the last consenent died. She stood up, enraged. "You mother fucking bitch! I'm going to knock the shit out of you!" and she began to charge Shana.

a/n HA MY FIRST CLIFFY IN THIS STORY! Oh, I'll be in Idaho for five day's...Hope you enjoyed it!

Decided to start shot-outs, I know I love them!

lenk-Glad you loved it! ',' Such a loyal reviewer! LOVE YOU!

zicke-Thank you for the happy B-day there Zickie! I appericiate it! And I hope I hve a chapter from you waiting for me when I get home ','

mT96-Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa yur back!!!! Rejoice! lol, merci beaucoup pour ton review!

DragonAngell- well, U haven't reviewed for awiled but I MISS YOU!!! lol.


	9. Final showdown Bulma vs Sephiroth

Disclaimer: Don't even ask.

A/N WHAT HAPPENED!? I wrote one of the best chapters in my history and get TWO reviews!?!?!?

**Assassins, How We Got Here, Chapter 9: Final Show Down; Sephiroth VS. Bulma**

**I want to know WHY I only got TWO reviews...what happened peeps? **Do you not love me anymore (sniffs) I see, I get it now...

:::LAST TIME::

"HASCHELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Meru screamed. She panted as the last consenent died. She stood up, enraged. "You mother fucking bitch! I'm going to knock the shit out of you!" and she began to charge Shana.

:::And on with it..:::

&&&&&&&&&&

Vegeta sighed. He needed a partner and soon. The Commander was getting impatient with him for stalling, but he just didn't like any of them. Ever since Yamcha had betrayed them... Ever since he said his mocking goodbye, leaving a stuttering Vegeta speachless and alone in the middle of bum-fucked Egypt with his finger up his ass...Not literally, but you get the picture...What was he going to do?

&&&&&&&&&&

Before Meru could reach Shana, Shana snapped into reality. Shana picked up her iron bow and stopped Meru's mallot from striking her.

"Meru! Please! Stop! I'm Sorry!" Shana yelled. Meru swung again and made comtact with Shana's side. Shana was knocked unconscience. Mimi began laughing hysterically.

"Hey boss! We don't have to kill them...They'll kill themselves, just watch!" Sephiroth looked at the four across from him. The man was dead, one girl was unconsciense, the other was holding a sharp piece of glass that came out of no where.

"Uhh....Keep up the good work?" Sephiroth said raising an eyebrow. Mimi smiled and watched the silver haired girl.

:::I can't...Haschell, my Haschell...why?::: Meru looked at the glass for a minute. :::She has to pay first.::: Meru put the glass down carefully and picked up Shana's bow, she strung three arrows and let them fly at the same time. None hit Mimi but she got the reaction she wanted. She quickly picked up her heavy mallot and ran towards Mimi. Mimi was caught off guard, she noticed Meru at the last second, but was out of luck. Meru was heart broken and had no more reason to live. The man she was proud to call her only true friend was dead, beacause of HER. Meru swung, once, twice, three times, four; Each hitting with more power than the first. Meru was furious. She kept swinging. But Mimi was already down, Meru only missed. Meru fell to the ground, crying. She couldn't stand it anymore. She was young. Nineteen. Everyone hated her beacause she was a wingly. Only he truely trusted her. Meru curled into a ball and remaind motionless.

MEANWHILE

Lenk was having no trouble what-so-ever with with the big one. His name was Kongol she heard. She liked Kongol. He was funny, and stupid. Lenk couldn;t stand people who were smarter than her. Kongol wasn't smarter, only bigger, but she could deal with that.

Lenk didn't want to kill him, she liked him too much. So instead she knocked him unconscience quickly and grbbed his body. She ran as fast as she could to a ditch and deposited him out of sight. Then she raced as fast as she could back to the blonde guy. :::He looks smart..:::

"Who are you?" Lenk asked in her childish voice (a/n three member?).

"I am Prince Albert, I would really like to know WHAT you have done with my companion," Albert asked like he was adressing a kid (which he was) but it infuriated Lenk.

"Your "companion" is safe your highness. YOU however are NOT," Lenk said, her voice not so childish anymore.

MEANWHILE

Bulma made quick work of Umi. He wasn't very strong. All she did was lift him up with her whip and pound him to the ground from fifty feet a few times and he was down for the count. Bulma looked around. Her jaw dropped. Haschell was dead. Shana was out cold. Meru was curled into a ball. Kongol was no where in sight. Pheonix was trying to heal Haschel :::Poor girl, she doesn't understand::: Dart and Rose were taking turns on Sephiroth. Lavitz was having fun with Daniel, who was being tripped every time he stood up. Albert was...oh God... "ALBERT!" Bulma screamed. She ran towards the little girl and the man as fast as she could. "ALBERT!" she yelled again at the bleeding figure on the ground. She reached Albert and instantly dropped to her knees. "No. NO! PHEONIX! GET OVER HERE!" Pheonix obediantly flew towards her. Though, Bulma knew it was too late. Bulma looked over her fallen husband. He had three small holes in his torso that apparently came from behind him. One was through his heart. He was dead before she reached him. (a/n A moment's silence for her beloved...Poor guy...) Thje holes were gushing blood. She covered them up for a minute.

She finally gave up with it and instructed Pheonix to use her healing tears to close the wounds. After she had done so Bulma layed on top of him and cried her heart out.

THUD

Dart hit the ground, he was down for the count.

Bulma looked at the small, silver haired girl that was staring at her with unsheilded curisioty. At first rage swelled up in her as she looked at her, but then pity took it's place. This child was o more than three and had already killed more than Bulma would ever know. It wasn't her fault she did this, it was her life, the only thing she's ever know. How could Bulma hate a child for being obiedient and doing what was in her nature? It's her father and mother she should be angry with.

"What's wrong lady?" the little girl asked in an innocent voice. Her eyes shone with innocense, but Bulma knew better. She was as lethal as a giant daddy- long legs on steriods. (A/N Yes, a daddy-long legs IS the MOST poisiones spider ever, BUUTT their fangs are too weak and small to break human skin. So don't aggravate one when you have an open wound ',').

"Morning for my husbands loss," Bulma said in a weak voice, her gaze consentrated on Albert while she stroked his hair.

"Why?" the little girl cocked her head to the side.

"Because I love him," Bulma whispered.

"Why?" she cocked it to the other side.

"Because he was kind to me when I was your age and saved me from insanity. He was everything to me," Bulma said through tears.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because it's not your fault."

"Oh."

THUD THUD THUD

Rose had gone through three solid layers of rock. Bulma stood in frount of the large male called Sephiroth.

"You. Will. Pay. You. God. Forsaken. ASSHOLE!" Bulma started low but her voice began to rise as she got closer to him.

"Oh, will I?" Sephiroth chuckled.

"YES!" Bulma hissed and lunged.

MEANWHILE:

"Ha! Take this, Ha!" Lavitz exclaimed as he began tripping the apparent rookie named Daniel with his spear. Daniel looked mortified. Definatly a rookie. Lavitz was having fun with this sad excuse of an assassin.

Daniel was having fun with this fighter that thought he was superior to him. He was playing along with his ego booster. In time he'd make his lethal move.

THUD

:::There goes the red dude:::

Lavitz kept playing with him. :::Okay, this guy's weak, I'm having too much fun. I think I'll end this and help Meru with...whatever's wrong with her...::: Lavitz jumped and sliced sown towards his opponent. "GUST OF WIND DANCE!" he yelled as he applied all of the moves he'd ever learned into one, powerful combonation. He had expected Daniel to e down for the count, but he stood right back up...and...smiled?

:::Perfect! Now he sees it! Now he gets it! Ha, he'll pay for his foolishness now!:::

MEAHWHILE

THUD

:::There goes Rose::: Meru thought, still curled into her ball. :::Now, it's time now:::

Meru retrieved the long piece of sharp glass and walked over to Haschel. "I'll see you soon, my friend," she said softly as she laid down next to him and kissed his cheek. As she laid completly on her back she recalled everything that had happened in her life. Her "friends" played a big part in her life. They made her who she is. But still didn't trust her...

Meru plunged the sharp glass into her heart and waited, looking at Haschell for it to take effect. She took one last long look and the man's face that she had secretly loved for the last ten years and closed her eyes. She took her last breath two minutes later. (a/n ooooo that smarts!)

MEANWHILE

Bulma attacked furiously. She pushed herself harder than ever before. She had taken Albert's lance long ago and was using it very well. She wasn't sure what it was, but she felt possesed and knew EXACTLY how to use the lance.

She stabbed, she tripped, she gashed, she scraped, anything she could. She used all of Albert and Lavitz's combo's on him. Spinning Cane, Rod Typhoon, Gust of Wind Dance, any she could think of.

Sephiroth was impressed by the youth's strength. :::She would do us well in Gray Death. Perhaps I will let her live...Hmm:::

THUD!

:::Ouch, maybe that's not a good idea after all.::: She attacked even more furiously, blow after blow, never relenting. Sephiroth didn't even stand a chance against the enraged widow.

MEANWHILE

THUD! THUD! (a/n I like THUD, it works)

There goes Lavitz...Right into the canyon...With Daniel right behind him. Lenk had thrown both in. Lavitz resembled the rude man to much, and she didn't like Daniel.

:::Shit, I'm screwed...if Lenk doesn't like me then....Damn::: Daniel thought, he knew his career as an assassin was through. He and Lavitz landed at the bottom of the canyon and faced each other. Lavitz took a fighting defensive stance. Daniel watched with mild curiousity.

"Don't worry about it. If I go back up there, Lenk will kill me. Consider me on your side."

"BUT YOU TRIED TO KILL ME!"

"Actually, no. All I did was let YOU attack me. I never tried to attack you. Lenk made sure of that. Names Daniel Hensley. No one crosses Lenk and survives, that's what happened to your green friend."

"My WHAT!?"

"The other one in green with a lance, she killed him. Not sure where the Purple chic or the gold dude went, but Green's dead."

"No..no..oh God. I...Why? My prince. Why?" LAvitz fell to his knees and silently sobbed into his hands. Daniel was a little uncomfortable with this situation, and patted hi back a few times.

"Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the Violet dude was killed, and the blue chic killed her self." Lavitz just fell forward. Unconsciense. "Wonderful, just wonderful..." Daniel said then sat back down on his rock, and began humming some Pink Floydd (is that spelled right?)

MEANWHILE

:::That's it. I can't. It's over. NEVER have I met anyone so stong. Bulma....Bulma, that was it. That's what I heard. I will find you another day Bulma...I promise, we will finish this when you aren't so emotional::: Sephiroth grabbed her lance and flung her away from him. "TIME TO GO!" he yelled. Lenk grabbed Mimi while Sephiroth grabbed Umi. "Where is Daniel?" he questioned his daughter.

"Ummmm, dead?" she lied. He knew it, but that was okay, if he came now he definatly would be later; Lenk would see to it. They boarded their ship and blasted off, leaving the Dragoons and Bulma there to rot.

&&&&&&&&&&

:::3 months later:::

"Bulma? Are you awake? Honey come here! She's awake!" the queen said excitedly.

"Where..where am I?" Bulma asked quietly.

"You're in the castles infirmary. You've been in a coma for three months," the queen replied.

"Where is Albert ma?" Bulma asked, her vision clearing.

"Dead." Suddenly they all came back, the fights the assassins, Umi, Lenk Albert..death, everywhere. Fighting on corpses. It made her head hurt. Daniel and the remaning Dragoons walked in.

"YOU!" she screamed at Daniel. Daniel raised his hands in surrender.

"It's okay, he's with us now. He acually is the new violet Dragoon. I'm the new green," Lavitz said with a sad smile.

"Umm, well, for some good news Bulma, you're pregnant!" Roe said, trying to lighten the mood.

"I. Am." Bulma was mortified.. :::No:::

"Sweetie what's wrong?" the queen asked. But Bulma had already lost conscienceness.

When the moon becomes no more in the dark midnight sky, on all hallows eve. A woman of young age will give birth to a child of strength.

The birth of the child will be the death of the mother and hatred would invade the father's heart.

She would know her father's wrath at the young age of five. A decade of suffering and pain will accompany her hand in hand. But her purity would remain intact and be gifted to her one true love.

Befriending the new age Dragoons would bring victory to Earth and defeat to great evil. But not all good shall prevail. As three Dragoons will lay to rest on Earth's battle ground. Never to witness their planets greatest victory.

Sorrow and pain will invade her heart, tainting her soul to no end. Leaving her planet from that day forth. Promising to the gods and to herself, never to return to her birth place.

It had come to pass Rose noticed as she watched the motionless figure on the bed.

&&&&&&&&&&

Bulma spent the next six months in a dark room, away from everybody else. She ate when she was hungry and all the other stuff needed. As soon as her son was born (Albert Jr. the king and queen named him) she left. She left the city, the country, the planet. She went as far away as she could from the God forsaken place. She never wanted to return. Ever.

She kept her ship going for three months (until it ran out of gas) and landed on a heavily populated planet called Alfondra. She had accepted her husbands death by this point, and (after nine moths) was ready to move on with her life. But what to do?

She landed the ship and got out. She looked around as she slowly walked.

OOF

Bulma looked up to see what she had hit...Rather, who. She looked into the face of the stranger that had nocked her over and discovered he was the most beautful thing she had ever seen. Right before she passes out from a concussion.

"Greeeaaaat! Just perfect!" snarled an elegant voice from the ten foot giant that had nocked her down. "Now what?"

And that is how it all began.

A/N OH YEAH! Anyone guess WHO the ten foot giant is? **NOT THE END OF STORY!!! **Beginning actually.

Lenk: THANK YOU FOR THE ONE OUT OF TWO REVIEWS!!! To tell you the truth, the only reason I put the hanger was cause I ran out of time before I went to Idaho ','

Zicke: THANK YOU FOR MY SECOND OUTTA TWO REVIEWS!!! Well, you were the first reviewer but thanks!


	10. Names Bulma, just Bulma

**Disclaimer: Me no own**

**A/N I'm baaaackkk! Lol, sorry I took a vacation! I got a new computer too! For Christmas ::Grins:: New printer too!!!! Well, anyone get anything interesting for Christmas? Well, enjoy the chapter.**

**Assassins, How We Got Here, Chapter 10; Names Bulma, just Bulma.**

"And what exactly do you want _me_ to do with her?!" Commander Commander screamed at Vegeta.

"What the hell do you think? Train her maybe!? She looked lost when I met her. She was alone. I looked in her ship, the only other one out there, she _was_ alone. Perhaps she is like I was when I was a child. Perhaps she wants to become an assassin, perhaps she is running away from a bad home, perhaps…" Vegeta was cut off.

"Perhaps she is a spy!" thundered Commander Commander. "You need to learn Vegeta, you need to quit being so young and innocent with this thought process that thinks that any person you meet is sweet and innocent. You would think the eleven years you have been here that you would know exactly how deceitful one can be. Do you realize that a small, seemingly weak human with her beauty would be the perfect cover up for a spy from the Gray Death to get inside info on us? Yes Vegeta, she is beautiful I realize this. Most women with her beauty are not too nice. Learn this. You're hopeless with women I swear…Let's go meet this "innocent looking" female," the Commander grumbled.

"Sir! Sir! We need you sir!" said a nameless face form the doorway. "It's the girl. She woke up and panicked. She began to attack the people that have tried to restrain her sir."

"Well, we know she's not a spy," the commander said quietly.

"And why is that?" Vegeta questioned.

"USE YOUR HEAD SOMETIMES VEGETA I SWEAR!" shouted the commander. "If she were a spy, would she come in attacking everyone in sight? Hmmm?

"Well…no I suppose not," Vegeta said with a blush staining his bronze features.

"Well Lieutenant, restrain her and calm her down, you have my permission," the commander said turning.

"That's the problem sir. Assassin Goku and Assassin Chi-Chi were even unable to handle the young woman," the Lieutenant said. The Commander froze.

"What did you say?" the commander's armor made no noise what-so-ever (which was odd...) as the middle-aged man stood immobile still facing the other direction.

"Assassins Goku and As…"

"I HEARD THAT YOU IMBICILE, NOW SHOW US THE WAY!" the fully armored man shouted. :::Goku and Chi-Chi? How? They are among my top three assassins; the only one above them being Vegeta….this is exceptionally, strange. Yet, in a good way…hmmmm…::: "Vegeta, as soon as we get there I wan you to restrain the girl, by any means necessary," the commander commanded (A/n LOL, I love saying that one O.o shutting up…).

"Sir." They arrived at the scene only a few moments later. And indeed, there lie on the floor Assassin Goku and Assassin Chi-Chi, Goku sprawled out over her body, as if protecting her. In addition to them, there were sixteen security guards littering the floor. Thankfully only unconscious, nothing broken or damaged about them. And there in the corner of the hospital room, behind one of those annoyingly small hospital beds was a young woman, no older than eighteen. She had her knees pulled up to her waist and was rocking back and fourth with her lips moving, whispering something incoherent, and she was looking around the room like a deranged man (A/n Woman that is O.o). Vegeta considered this a very, very, very, sad sight. Vegeta began to move over her way. Her eyes widened at the sight of him walking towards her. She didn't move though.

"You're the man from the space ship lot," Bulma said in an extremely quiet voice.

"Yes, that would be me. Are you all right Miss? What happened?" Vegeta asked with fake concern. He had perfected this acting art early on. She glared at him.

"Don't. Come. Near. Me." she hissed at him, separating each word for effect. He took a step towards her with each step :::Shit, she's not falling for it…::: This one wasn't going to be easy, she can obviously see thorough fake concern. He thought hard about people he would have to feel concern for. Goku. Chi-Chi. The commander. He took all of those people he cared for and visualized them is this position.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a very kind voice with genuine concern on his face. She still wasn't buying it.

"Why am I here?" she whispered harshly, with a glare.

"You were hurt. You hit your head pretty hard. I brought you to the infirmary so you could heal. I'm sorry if they startled you, may I ask exactly what happened." Vegeta's patience almost betrayed him as he was speaking to the teenager, he had to use every once of control that was beaten into him as a child via his father. Though, the practice paid off. She, after a few hesitant moments, decided to trust him. :::Well, I need to trust SOMEBODY. It's not like I have many…make that ANY friends now…:::

"I woke up and didn't recognize where I was or why I was here. I had forgotten the incident in the space ship lot," Bulma said. She had stopped rocking, but still had her arms wrapped around her legs.

"She was screaming for Albert sir," one of the medic's said; he seemed to press himself against the wall after he found himself on the receiving end of Bulma's glare.

"Who is Albert, and please, your name. What is your name Miss?" Vegeta asked calmly. He could see the un-shielded pain in her eyes at the mention of Albert. His concern became truly authentic and meant for her.

Bulma looked at everyone in the room in turn and turned her head away from the man questioning her. She didn't think EVERY single person in this room needed to know her horrors. No one but this man did, and the one in body armor might need to know as well…He seemed to be a leader or boss of some sort.

"Alright, everyone out," the boss/leader said. Immediately everyone began to file out without question. Even Vegeta began to leave until the man pulled him back by his robes, stopping his progress. "She seems to only trust you," he whispered as soft as he could through his visor. Vegeta nodded. Once everyone was out, except the three and all of the unconscious people (which Commander Commander began to put on the beds) Vegeta took a seat near where he had been standing. He stayed put so he would frighten her; he'd give her awhile before he approached her.

"So, what is your name?" Vegeta asked softly and politely. Bulma looked around the room again, as if making sure everyone was asleep.

"I am Bulma, you?" she said softly, trust and terror radiating from her eyes.

"I am the Assassin Vegeta, this is my commander, Commander Commander," Vegeta said, again softly. Bulma took a sharp intake of breath.

"A WHAT!!" she yelled.

"An assassin, have you had a bad experience with an assassin before?" Vegeta asked, his head cocking to the side.

"Bloody right I did! They only killed my husband and two of my friends!" :::Well, one killed her self…But he doesn't need to know that.::: Bulma said/thought.

"What did your husband and friends do to upset these assassins, do you happen to know where they were from?" Vegeta asked, staying calm.

"We did ABSOLUTLY nothing. We loved each other, he was a Prince; they had come to destroy the inhabitants of Earth. I think Rose called them The Gray Death," Bulma said, her previous trust gone, she had put on an emotionless mask in its place.

"Gray Death…The Grey Death are our greatest enemies and fiercest opponents. Earth you say? Why Earth I wonder…Did the King and Queen of Earth do anything, anything at all to upset this Legion of assassins?" Vegeta asked, still calm. He knew if he lost it, there would be no talking to this girl, excuse me, woman, she was no girl.

"No, the king and queen were the sweetest people you could meet. They were the perfect example of good rulers. They listened to everyone and anyone, no matter what. There were no classes, everyone lived in peace…kinda…" Bulma said as her mask slipped.

"Well, that's the problem then. The Gray Death does not appreciate that type of rulers. They like greedy and cut throat rulers. They probably destroyed everyone and are moving new people in," Vegeta said thoughtfully.

"No, they are dead, the one that came. My friends and I took care of the soldiers that they sent in the ships. I believe there were fifty-seven ships, each with three hundred people on them…then the others came…" Bulma said, her voice dying down.

"How many "friends" do you have?" Vegeta asked with a raised eyebrow. :::How? 171,00 soldiers? They are the best of the best next to us…:::

"There were eight of us. Well, nine, but one ran before they came," Bulma said, not really thinking about it, it was more like an automatic answer.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME EIGHT "FRIENDS" KILLED 171,00 MEN WITH ONLY THREE DYING!" Vegeta had lost it. He COULD NOT believe it.

"Well, I'm sure there were more than that. We all took out at least 6 thousand each. And they weren't the ones that killed they. They came about three hours after the previous," Bulma answered, blinking in surprise from his outburst.

"Not ONLY did you kill that many men, but you lost no one doing so. And you defeated the Special Forces as well?..." Vegeta was speechless.

"Ya, that's it. Well, the "special forces" as you put it, killed an old man named Haschel, he was in his eighties,"

"Eighties, right," Vegeta said weakly.

"And then, Meru, she was over 200 years old, but she was a wingly, they live to old ages. She only looked seventeen…Anyway, she killed herself after Haschel died because she was in love with him. Albert…my husband, was killed by a small girl called…Lenk I believe.." Bulma said, looking away.

"LENK!" the commander and Vegeta shouted at the same time.

"Are you saying that Sephiroth's team was there?" Vegeta asked, wide-eyed.

"Ya, that was his name. That's the one I fought…Sephiroth…" Bulma stared off into space.

"YOU fought SEPHIROTH, and LIVED!? Now, how the fuck did you manage that?" Vegeta said hoarsely.

"Why don't you just tell us what happened from beginning to end Bulma," the commander said in what you might call a fatherly voice.

::Sigh:: "Alright. It started when I was five. I met Rose. She trained us, one day told us a prophecy.

**When the moon becomes no more in the dark midnight sky, on all hallows eve. A woman of young age will give birth to a child of strength. **

**The birth of the child will be the death of the mother and hatred would invade the father's heart.**

**She would know her father's wrath at the young age of five. A decade of suffering and pain will accompany her hand in hand. But her purity would remain intact and be gifted to her one true love.**

**Befriending the new age Dragoons would bring victory to Earth and defeat to great evil. But not all good shall prevail. As three Dragoons will lie to rest on Earth's battle ground. Never to witness their planets greatest victory.**

**Sorrow and pain will invade her heart, tainting her soul to no end. Leaving her planet from that day forth. Promising to the gods and to herself, never to return to her birth place.**

"This was told when I was older though. So we trained even harder. I was the child of prophecy, destined to save the world, at the expense of my own happiness. I got married when I was five to the Prince, please don't ask why. And when it came to battle, we were ready. I'm not sure if you've heard of the Dragoons of legend, but my friends were them. I don't feel like explaining…We killed the first wave. The rest came an hour after our first battle was complete. The first kill was Haschel, then Meru attacked her friend for not healing him cause Shana can heal people. Meru then knocked….Mimi I think her name was…senseless, then she killed herself. I fought with a guy named Umi. He was easy work. I played with him thinking that my husband could handle the child that was told to get rid of him. For some reason she didn't kill Kongol though...I finished with my "battle" just in time to see my husband mortally wounded. At first I was mad at her. Then I remembered who her father was. He had just fought our leaders, Rose Rose and Dart, I challenged him and won. I don't remember much, only rage, then them leaving. I woke up three months later in the castle's infirmary. I was told I was pregnant. The king was pretty old, so I stayed until my child was born. Not making contact with anyone for the six months. I ate when necessary and bathed when ness Cary. I left as soon as the child was born, eager to flee my past, just as the prophecy said…" Bulma was in tears by the end.

"So it was Sephiroth. You beat Sephiroth? Wow. Listen Bulma, you've had a hard time. It doesn't seem like you have anywhere else to go. If you want, you may join our assassins group. We only kill the type of people the Gray Death want in power. You could say we're the "good" assassins…If such a thing exists. You've killed too many people to fear God anymore, so obviously that won't be a problem for you. What do you say, Bulma?" Vegeta reached his long arm across the room, extending his hand. Bulma stared at his hand for a minute, then shook it, smiling grimly.

"Alright. Since I have no where else to go…"

XXXXX

A/n Well? YA I GOT MY FIVE REVIEWS!!!!! Lol…Anywayz…

lenk- Sure is he is! Who else do we know that's beautiful and a ten foot Giant??

zicke- YAAA! A REVIEW lol, Hi! How's it going girl? Lol Yes, you were in it weren't you?

Ryoka-space-pirate- S'okay lol, at least you review every once in awhile (that's more than some can say) ::wink wink:: Say, have you read the first one? Woes of An Assasin? This is the prequel…just thought I'd ask ::smiles::

mT96- You're forgiven, lol.

DragonAngell- YOUR BACK YAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol


	11. Bit of a break

Disclaimer: Don't own it

A/n K, I decided to make a short chapter real quick cause some people seem to think I've ended it. I won't end it until the end of the Ralfor mission (Member that? Woes of An Assassin?) K, it's not exactly short, but not too thought through, Anywayz, enjoy! ::smiles widely::

:::Thoughts:::

::actions (such as ::smiles::)::

**Assassins, How We Got Here, Chapter 11, Bit of a Break**

:::Breath Bulma, just breath. Stay calm, you're fine. Everything's alright, there's no reason to…PANIC!!!!!::: Bulma slipped and began to fall, fifty three stories, off of a simulated skyscraper. Though it was only a simulation, the results were very real. Should she die here, she would die in real life.

Thinking quickly, she pulled out her trusty whip. She flipped her body in mid-air, her back facing the ground. She wasn't worried; she had time before the big splat. She watched carefully for something for her whip to hold on to…nothing, nothing…THERE! Bulma flicked her wrist to the right, causing her whip to fly in the objects general direction. Score! It caught…But, wait…Wouldn't that mean that….

Bulma silently cursed at her stupid ness when the line suddenly jerked her body to a halt. She would have yelled her curses, but the object of the simulation was stealth. So, she hung in the air, motionless, about twenty-two stories up. How she did that…don't ask, she doesn't even know. Bulma concentrated on her body, willing it to change into a medium sized raven. She concentrated on the body first, ebony colored feathers, the color of Vegeta's eyes, with dark blue patterns; Bulma chuckled. Her patterns reminded her of a similar patter that was used for X-Men on the Night Crawler. She remembered watching it the first time, in Albert's lap. Bulma winced visibly, though it only looked like he had cocked her raven head. She was over his death, but it still hurt to think about him.

Bulma concentrated once more on her form; this time on the aerodynamics of the body. She willed her body to bend to the correct form and bone structure of a raven, so she could easily fly. As soon as this was complete, Bulma, with one of her claws, pressed the release button on the whips hold of the object it was latched to. It willingly came back, like a puppy to its master, and re-sheathed itself. Bulma made sure it was firmly in her claws before she began the long flight back to the top of the sky scraper, to restart her mission… This was going to be a long day…

XXXXX

"What the hell was that!?" Commander Commander yelled at Bulma as soon as she had completed the simulation. His face was hidden from view, but she could tell easily that it was more than likely purple.

"What was what?" she asked, cocking her head to the side, a gesture she was always fond of, but had begun to use it more and more over the prolonged exposure to the very curious Vegeta.

"The bird! Where did it come from?! Where did you go!?" the commander was near hysterics when he had finished.

"That "bird" was me. I'm sorry sir. I neglected to mention to you that I have shape shifting abilities. I have been so busy, so distracted, I had forgotten myself sir," Bulma said, averting her eyes. The commander's armor groaned and clanged as he stomped, rather loudly, at her words.

"No excuses!" he screamed. "Back to your quarters immediately!" Bulma knew better than to argue with the commander when he was like this. She practically ran to her quarters, crying slightly, trying to figure out what she had done wrong. She did what her instincts told her to do in a moment of crises, and ended up completing the simulation, what was the problem? She sat in a small corner beside her favorite mahogany armoire (which was hidden from view if you walked in the door…actually, the only way to see her, because of the shelf next to the armoire, was to stand directly in the line of the corner) and cried softly with her arms wrapped around her legs. She wasn't sure how long she had been there before someone entered, calling her name.

"What do you want Vegeta?" she cried out hoarsely. She tried to hide the evidence of her crying.

"Bulma? Where are…there you are little one. What's wrong?" he asked with genuine concern. Over the three weeks she had been here, he had really taken a liking to her. She was kind, compassionate, and easy to open up to, not to mention very nice to look at.

"Nothing," Bulma whispered. "Everything's fine," she said, returning her head to between her legs. Vegeta walked over to her corner and lifted her gracefully in his arms. He took her small frame over to the bed and laid her down gently. "Little one," he started, he had given her that name the first day they had met, and it stuck to her dismay, "everything's fine little one. Don't worry about the commander. He didn't mean it, really, he just has a hard time controlling his temper sometimes. I'm sure later he'll be calling for a celebration, it's been eighty-five years since we've had a changeling," Vegeta said with a foxes grin. Bulma looked up at him for a moment. Then laughed. "What! What's so funny!?" he asked, he checked his face in the mirror…nope, nothing there.

"Your eyes. I was looking at your eyes. You look good with green eyes," Bulma said with a smile.

"You think so?" he asked with a sly grin. :::Good, she's smiling…hmmm, this should be fun.::: Vegeta smirked at her change of expression from amusement to suspicion. He slowly climbed on to the bed and trapped her underneath him. "Really my little fox? You like the green?" he asked in a husky voice. Bulma raised her eyebrow at first, then laughed. She'd caught on.

"Yes my overgrown kitty, you look positively ravishing with such eyes," she said crawling out from underneath him and back on to him. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at him, he smiled widely at this. She began to slowly make her way up his legs and had just about had him straddled when they both, simultaneously, began to laugh uncontrollably. Bulma climbed off of him and he drew her into his arms.

"Do not distress little one. The commander like you believe it or not, he just has to be tough on you because you are being trained. Well, he's always like that, but after the first few years it gets amusing rather than intimidating. I promise," he said, gently rocking her back and forth.

"You always know what to say Veggie head," she said with a grateful, yet mischievous smirk.

"Hey!" he protested. "Do not call me that!" Bulma laughed and bounced out of his grip and ran towards her entrance door, only to be tackled to the wall next to it by a rather large ten foot giant (A/n Noooo really he's positively TINY!! I'm idiotic sometimes, lol...though I'm sure you know that by now…anyway). Bulma giggled as he began to relentlessly tickle her. Her giggles turned into laughs and her laughs into pleas for help. It was just about then that the commander decided to come in, sword drawn.

"Vegeta! God child, don't scare me like that!" he said breathlessly. "I was about two corridors away when I heard you screaming…Honestly, haven't ran that fast since I was at least thirty…give an old man a heart attack." Bulma, who was still recovering from the tickle attack, slid to the floor.

"I'm (pant pant) I'm sorry sir, I was (pant pant) and then he (pant pant pant)," Bulma tried to talk but ended up giving up and giggling again from her lack of success. Though, once she realized WHO was in the room she sobered up a little.

"Don't try to kill yourself child it is fine I was just….wait…Vegeta, what are you doing in here anyway?" the commander asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I came to congratulate her sir, then I saw her…" Vegeta blushed. Though, the commander got the wrong idea about the blush.

"You're still young Vegeta, I wouldn't suggest any…extracurricular activity…until you're both…umm… older? Yes, that's the word," the commander blushed under his visor, but no one would ever know.

"No! It was noting like that sir! Really! I found her crying, she was confused, so I comforted her sir!" Vegeta's young face was the color of his old home's soil. (A/n deep red O.o) The information just made the commander blush even more fiercely.

"Yes…umm, well…Banquet tonight in your honor Lady Bulma," the commander said, taking her hand to his visor where, she presumed, his lips should be, "formal dress I think. Have a nice day, the two of you." And he was gone before you could say cactus (A/n NO idea where that came from o.O). Bulma and Vegeta laughed at his retreating form.

"Well, that is not something you see everyday, a blushing commander," Vegeta mocked, laughter apparent in his voice.

"He was blushing?" Bulma asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, he sure was. So what will you be wearing to this banquet this evening, _Lady_ Bulma?" Vegeta asked, mocking the commander's actions of kissing her hand, as he said Lady with quiet an emphasis on it. Bulma snatched her hand away instantly.

"It is _Princess_ Bulma to you!" she snapped and walked to her closet with every bit of grace of a well trained princess.

"Indeed, forgive me Princess Bulma. Though, if we are back to formalities, I suggest you address me as Prince Vegeta, heir to the high thrown of Vegetasei," Vegeta said with a raised eyebrow.

"Prince? I didn't know you were a prince. I always thought you were just naturally arrogant and pompous," Bulma said with a small grin.

"No, no. I am afraid it was beaten into me as a child. Forgive me, I am quite sure you, along with everyone else I know, are very annoyed with my method of speech, though I believe it is one thing that will never be forgotten from my younger years," Vegeta said seating himself.

"So what happened? How did you go from heir to the Vegetasei thrown, to Assassin extraordinaire?" Bulma asked, mimicking his favorite gesture.

"The day you tell me how you came to be an assassin, is the day I will tell you how I became an assassin," Vegeta said shortly.

"I am sorry dear prince. I did not mean to intrude. Though, by your answer it must have been quite painful," Bulma said looking away, all too familiar with painful memories. She located what she was looking for in her closet. "Ah ha!" she said triumphantly, and turned to him. "What do you think?" she inquired happily. Vegeta took one look at the dress and grimaced.

"This is a formal banquet. We can not have appearing, as the guest of honor, in rags such as those, come now. I will find you something…suitable, for you to wear," he said with an upturned nose. He took the dress she had presented him and threw it near the waste basket. "Put on your shoes and let us go Madame," he said in a kinder tone. Bulma nodded and went towards her shoes.

"I'll be out in a minute Vegeta," she said with a fake smile. Vegeta nodded and exited the room, in order to arrange a ride into town. Bulma scurried over to the dress and picked it up, hugging it. She looked it over a few times…It wouldn't have fit her anyways…Bulma snorted, ya right. Like it'd be hard to alter that little problem by merely changing her form.

Bulma looked over the elegant dress. It was pure white. It had diamonds, real diamonds, in various patterns across the front. It was a beautiful dress, though it looked as if a five year old would wear it. :::Actually::: Bulma mused ::: A five year old DID wear the dress.::: Bulma sighed and put her wedding dress back into its place, pulled on some steal-toed boots, and exited the room.

XXXXX

"Bulma my dear, you look positively amazing tonight!" Goku, one of the elite assassins said with a large grin.

"Why thank you kind sir," Bulma mocked with a curtsy. Goku laughed. Vegeta, her date for the evening, retuned with their drinks.

"Kakkarott, where is your harpy?" Vegeta asked politely, earning a punch from a taller than usually Bulma. "What!? I was just asking where Chi-Chi was!" he said, faking a hurtful expression.

"It's alright Bulma, that's her nickname to him. I have to admit I accidentally say it every now and then," Goku said with, yet another, large grin.

"So is that your nickname? Kakkarott I mean?" Bulma asked.

"No, no. It's my birth name. I am a Sayain, actually," he responded politely.

"Sayain? What's a Sayain?" Bulma asked curiously. Goku chocked on his drink.

"You mean to tell me, Vegeta, that you have been dating her without telling her of your heritage?" Goku said, baffled.

"I do not believe we are "dating" Kakkarott, just friends, plus I informed her that I was prince of Vegetasei. It has only just occurred to me that perhaps she doesn't know much about other races. Her planet was secluded from the rest of the galaxy after all…hmm, I suppose I will have to drill you on that," Vegeta said with a thoughtful look in his eye.

"Seriously guys, what's a Sayain?" Bulma asked, a little annoyed.

"Sayains normally have tails that is one of the main reasons we aren't considered humans. There are also other qualities that I won't bore you with," Goku said with a smile that said, 'I won't bore myself with such qualities.'

"Bulma, would you like to dance?" Vegeta asked gently.

"Of course kind sir," Bulma answered with a small curtsy and a blush. She played the part of a virgin very well, though that's all it was, a part to play. Vegeta expertly whisked Bulma onto the ball room's dance floor where they began the tango.

"I presume you may have some questions?" he said quietly.

"Bien sûr monsieur," she answered in a whisper. He loved it when she talked French. (A/n LMAO Does anyone else get the irony in that?) "What are the other "characteristics" Goku spoke of?" Bulma asked before they spun (A/n K, I have n clue HOW to tango, so sorry if it's sloppy ::Smiles:: you know you still love me though).

As they came back together he answered, "For one our abilities are more powered. Such as speed. I can travel at an effortless jog and beat the fastest jet, let alone car, that a human can make…(separate, come back together)…Another would be the ability to fly. Well, anyone can but only Sayains and anyone trained by a Sayain can…(separate, come back together)…mental process, we are quite bright and quite the successful tacticians, our minds work out worst-case scenarios instinctively in any case. Hard to explain… you already know of (separate, come back together)…the tails, which by the way have been concealed to his our identities, I think that's about it," Vegeta replied.

"And the wings?" Bulma asked brightly.

"The wings are merely implants though very useable I'd say," Vegeta said with a smirk. Obvious some old memory.

"How old are you?" Bulma inquired.

"Twenty-four, you?" Vegeta replied.

"Sixteen." This made Vegeta come to an abrupt halt. "Shape shifter," she said before he could ask. He nodded shakily and continued the dance, despite glares from the other couples.

"Ahem, uh, sorry, perhaps we should sit down and eat, Bulma," Vegeta said with a soft look.

"Sure," she smiled brightly. "Why not?"

XXXXX

A/n Well!?!?! Again, THIS IS NOT THE END, refer to the top if you didn't read it! Holy crap! I guess it's NOT short ::grins like a cat with a canary in its mouth:: I don't feel like revising, so Bleh!

Random Majin Vegeta Otaku- Glad to hear you like it! ::smiles smugly:: Of course I'm gonna write more! I love it too!! Lol. I'll end it right at the beginning of the sequel (O.o if you've read it you'd know where that is…lol)

mT96- Soon enough? Lol, I suppose we did both update huh? Yes I'm gonna review it too! I've been working on this though ::looks peevish:: Sorry ::lopsided grin::

Ryoka-space-pirate- NO THIS IS NOT THE END! Lol, how can you say such a thing ::cries:: lol, I promise I'll even put up a new chapter of Woes Of An Assassin, WAY revised soon even ::smiles::

Zicke: No review! O.O lol, first time for everything I guess ::smiles understandingly::

Lenk: No review! O.O lol, first time for everything I guess ::smiles understandingly::


	12. Sorrow

Disclaimer: Don't own it O.o

mT96- That would be GREAT! I'd love it thanks! ::smiles widely::

A/n- If you say this is a short chapter, then you are lying! o.O 5 whole pages, that's anew record…. YAAAAAAAA CELEBRATE!

**Assassins, How We Got Here Chapter 13; Sorrow**

"So, tell me lovely. What is your opinion on the beliefs of this rebellion?" a beautiful young man asked his wife Bulma.

"I do believe that none of them see what is really going on actually darling. I believe they fear something bad happening, that we do not mean what we speak," Bulma replied. She didn't even understand her self, but Albert must have.

"How do you think we should deal with them darling?" the young man asked.

"I believe we should bring them here, show them our plans, let them see for their very eyes what we will be doing to improve everyone's way of living. They fear the capsules we have been developing for some reason, let them see their true use, and what they can't be used for. I'm sure they would be satisfied with that," the beautiful woman rambled.

"Indeed," the young couple sat in silence for a moment, pondering their conclusions. "Dearest. I do believe we have had enough of this talk for one day. Come, let's take a warm bath," the beautiful man with golden hair said. Standing up, he offered his hand to her, "Shall we?"

"Indeed lover, indeed," she said with a smile. Suddenly, a large figure burst into the room. He had long silver hair and a very long sword. He glided over to the couple and plunged his blade into the young man with golden hair's heart, then proceeded to laugh like a maniac.

"ALLLLLBEEERRTT!" the young Bulma screamed, and then she …

…Woke up…

"ALLLLLBEEERRTT!" she screamed again. Suddenly the door flew open and a young giant ran it, looking around for intruders. He didn't appear to have a shirt.

"Bulma, what's wrong!" he snarled. His elegant way of speaking was gone, as it usually was in times of crises. Bulma quit screaming once she got a good look at the man in front of her. She noticed he didn't have long silver hair and he wasn't wearing a shirt, so se relaxed. He ran over to her and took the crying figure into his arms.

"Are you okay love?" he asked sincerely.

"W-Who are you?" she asked, even more tears coming to her eyes.

"It's me, Vegeta," he said with a smile full of pity.

"Oh. Vegeta…" Bulma fell into his arms, giving her self to his comfort. Bulma wrapped her arms around his stomach and laid her head on his chest. She didn't fight the tears that were coming freely, she didn't resist anymore. Since she got here she had been fighting her emotions, now she just surrendered to the man that was holding her, truly happy for the first time in a very long time.

**XXX VEGETA'S POV XXX**

I jumped out of bed when I had heard the first scream. It was filled with anguish and pain beyond any I have ever heard. And I've been an ASSASSAIN for a long time. This scream was filled with true horror, true pain, true torment, true anguish, you could imagine my shock when I discovered that the screamer was Bulma.

She always seemed so calm, so nice, so…pure. Well, as pure as someone could get after destroying thousands of men coming to conquer her home planet…Perhaps there was something that I have overlooked. Albert, that's what she screamed. That must have been her husband's name. The prince's name.

After I checked the room to see if anyone was there, I pulled the screaming girl into my arms. She felt so good in my arms, so pleasant, so….wait, I shouldn't be thinking like that….not NOW. After awhile she quit screaming and rested her head on my chest, it felt so good, so soothing, her hair felt like silk. It started to…uh oh, that's not good. Not now, not now, not now….DOWN! DOWN!

"Are you okay love?" I asked, a little fear in my voice…This should NOT be happening only by her putting her head on my chest…

"W-Who are you?" she asked me, she was still crying.

"It's me, Vegeta," I answered with a weak smile. The dream must have affected her….

"Oh. Vegeta…" she said, and stopped resisting my embrace. She kept crying, for a long time… just held and rocked her, until she finally settled down and went back to sleep.

Many people came in after I arrived, I just told them that I have it under control and to go back to bed. The commander came in at one point. He wanted to know who the hell was screaming bloody murder in here and why was I in here. I just told him to hush and I'll explain in the morning. He then noticed the crying figure in my arms and nodded, posting guards outside the door to ward others off.

**XXX Normal POV XXX**

Bulma was quite surprised when she awoke in Vegeta's arms. She went rigid when she felt the arms around her, even more so when she saw who it was. :::Did I get drunks last night?::: was her only thought, until the nightmare she had came flooding back, bringing on a fresh wave of tears.

The wetness on his skin woke Vegeta immediately, he had no clue where he was at first, he was quite astounded to find the belle Bulma (as he had taken to calling her…in his mind and with his friends at least…) in his arms! Quite the shocker. He started to move, when the memories from last night's episode came flooding back, sobering him quite effectively. He began to rock her, whispering that everything was fine over and over again in her ear. It seemed to work. After she had calmed down, he laid her gently on the bed and went to the door. Sure enough the two guards were still there, one asleep, and the other wide awake.

"Jerry," he called to the guard softly, so as not to stun him.

"Yes?" Jerry replied.

"Will you tell the next maid you see to bring some breakfast down here. I need to have a talk with the little one to see what is wrong. I do not think that the little one will feel like going to the mess hall today for breakfast, or lunch for that matter…" Vegeta told the older assassin.

"Alright Vegeta. I'll do it. But I'm only doing it for the little one, not you," Jerry replied with a smile. Vegeta returned it and turned to wake the other guard, whom he sent back to his quarters.

Though Bulma had only been there, almost every person there knew her name. She was phenomenal. She passed her simulations and written tests and physicals faster than even Vegeta! Some rumored she was stronger than the giant man. Others refused to believe it, because she was so small. I suppose they would fine out soon. The annual Assassins Strong (wo)Man contest was to be held in a week, then they'd see who was stronger.

"Alright Bulma. First you're going to eat, then you're going to tell me what is wrong with you," Vegeta said with a scowl on his face.

"You said I didn't have too," Bulma whispered.

"Things have changed little one," there was no kindness in his voice, "if this is going to hurt you so, I will not allow it to continue."

"Why do you even care Vegeta?" Bulma whispered, turning her face to look at him.

"Why? Why?" Vegeta sighed. "To tell you the truth, rumor has it that you are going to be my next partner. Whereas I do not believe I have to worry about you becoming a traitor, I will have to worry about suicide. I have lost three partners to various reasons, the last being the worst on my pride, please, I do not let people in often, but I made you a promise, the day you tell me what happened, is the day I tell you. Please Bulma, do not make me ask again," Vegeta said, still no kindness in his voice.

"If you tell me first, then I will speak of my horrors," Bulma said, turning. Vegeta sighed.

"An ancient law of Vegetasei states that the strongest male of the king's sons becomes the king in his fathers place. It is required there to have at _least_ two male children…Well there was once case, King Vegeta the sixtieth, he had sixteen daughters and not a single boy, so he chose the strongest male of the lords and adopted him…but that is besides the point…Anyway. The first born of each generation is almost always the strongest of the children, therefore the kings spend most of their time and effort on the first born male. I happened to be the second born child.

"My brother was by no means weak, but he could not rival my power. Try as he might, he was never good enough. My father was a cruel man. He made us spar, every morning, whether one of us was sick or not, for ten years. Had I lost a single one of those matches I would have been hung there and then in front of the crowd. My father despised me. My mother could not love me for some unknown reason. Some say it is because I looked exactly like my father. I'll never know.

"One day Sephiroth and I, Sephiroth is his name, mine was originally Leon but being the designated heir I was Vegeta, we decided to leave planet Vegeta. We both hated the place, and we both hated the treatment we received from our parents. I hated that I was not loved or cared for. He hated the numerous beatings he got from not being good enough…

"Sephiroth was a book worm, through and through. You couldn't pull him away from them. If he wasn't reading, then he was training. He hated training, but he had no other choice because of father.

"We left in a ship, expecting to be captured immediately, but we were not. We traveled for many days on the rations we had aboard the ship, I told him I wanted to be an assassin, he wanted to be one also, but we did not desire to go to the same place. I came here, he went to The Gray Death Legion," Bulma gasped at that detail. "Yes, you guessed right little one, my niece is the one that murdered Albert in cold blood, for no reason. I do not remember much about him, only that he was tall and had silver hair….

As soon as I arrived, I began to call out for an assassin, any assassin. Eventually someone came and grabbed me just to shut me up. I started my work here, and haven't left since. There, that is my story," Vegeta left a lot out, she didn't need to know details.

"What happened to them? To your parents I mean…" Bulma asked.

"Minutes after I was brought in here, to the base, I was told my home planet was blown up by a figure named Freeza. Later on I was forced to work for him, but killed him after the job was done," Vegeta replied smoothly.

"Oh…" was Bulma's reply.

"Alright, I told my past, which I have never done before. Now you tell yours," Vegeta said with a raised eyebrow.

"It started…well, with my birth. I grew up with three sisters. I had always thought them mean and hateful, which they were for a time, but we worked through it. I was a genius. I'm not exaggerating either. I started sixth grade when I was three, most kids are ten or eleven when they start sixth grade." Vegeta raised his eyebrows at this.

"My sisters gave our family a bad name. You see, at the age of five, each became our father's own personal whore." Vegeta didn't seem to react externally, but internally he was yelling and screaming about how wrong it was, and she had only begun her story… "They did every thing in their power to rebel against him, including prostituting themselves out to any and all guys, right under his nose. They loved being rebellious, who can blame them? I was three and had two years to go, two years of being normal. On my third week of school, an older kid trapped me in a corner and tried to take advantage of me. I was saved by a mysteriously familiar eleven year old with golden hair. It was the royal Prince Albert. We became good friends.

"We met other friends, all of us genius' except one, who was a Giganto, not very intelligent…But he was still in the "Special" class, just so we could help him. Time went by quickly, on my fourth birthday Albert confessed his love for me, and Kongol, the Giganto, gave me a phoenix named Phoenix. I later told Albert that the feelings were neutral. We dated, I feel in love, he was already in love, we trained with Rose to be strong because we had nothing better to do. My fifth birthday approached.

"The day of my birthday I spent training with Rose, Albert, and Lavitz, after it was finished, I told Albert I was going to come home with him that night. You see, my metamorphous powers didn't kick in until I turned five, which is why our father waited until then. I confronted Albert and told him I didn't want that bastard of a father to take what is not rightfully his. The one thing that belonged to the man I was to marry. I knew I loved Albert, he loved me, his parents adored me, so I offered myself to him. He refused at first, saying my body couldn't handle it, then I turned into a fifteen year old me, and I halted any other protests from him using my body and his lust against him. I was not ruined, for that I am glad. The next day, as we were going down to breakfast, we overheard his parents, the king a queen, discussing our wedding, we wanted to know what she meant, she said they had found us this morning, and weren't going to let us get away with it. I was to be married to Prince Albert at the age of five. And so I was," Bulma's hurt filled tone became harsh and foreboding.

"We were told about the Dragoons and the prophecy;

**When the moon becomes no more in the dark midnight sky, on all hallows eve. A woman of young age will give birth to a child of strength. **

**The birth of the child will be the death of the mother and hatred would invade the father's heart.**

**She would know her father's wrath at the young age of five. A decade of suffering and pain will accompany her hand in hand. But her purity would remain intact and be gifted to her one true love.**

**Befriending the new age Dragoons would bring victory to Earth and defeat to great evil. **

As soon as I went home my father put me under house arrest and didn't let me leave his bedroom for three days. After that I married Albert and fell into a normal routine of waking up at three in the morning, making breakfast and leaving for training. At six, I went home to serve my father breakfast in bed, unfortunately being forced to participate in unpleasant activities. At nine, I left again for training, returning at eleven to make his lunch and then going through the same unpleasant activities as the ones at breakfast. I left at one for training, and came home at seven, after doing the ritual that made I stomach turn for the last time of the day, I went back to training until eleven. Then I spent time with my husband for about five minutes before passing out. You see, after I got married, he refused to touch any of my other sisters, the thought of having the fair Princess Bulma in his bed was appealing to him. Not that he wasn't against the marriage, but there was nothing he could do about that. Albert and my friends knew of what he did to me, but at my request they said nothing.

"When I turned twelve and started my period, I had to start getting abortions monthly. On my fifteenth birthday I finally got my revenge on him. It turned out that he was also the father of a friend of mine and a past lover of another. Rose had him raped by a diseased man, I beat up on him for a while, everyone else got their turn, the we publicly beheaded him. That night was the second night in my entire life that I was able to make love to my husband. Luckily, I was not pregnant at the time, actually just became fertile…The next day was the "final battle" as we called it, we fought Albert, Meru, and Haschel died. I woke up three months later in the infirmary, was told that one of the assassins is now on our side, that I'm pregnant, and that Meru was gone. I spent the next six months locked up in my room, food was left by my door, and when I was sure no one was around, I opened the door, grabbed it, and slammed the door shut again. I don't remember if there were any visitors, not really… I birthed a son, Albert Jr. the queen named him, and got the hell out of dodge. I spent the next three months on a ship, and my wounds continued to heal. I thought I was completely healed when I got here…I suppose not then. Anyway, that's my story," and that's all she wrote…said…(lol).

"Oh." Vegeta pulled her in a tight embrace and they sat like that for three hours, until their stomachs couldn't handle the rejection any longer.

XXXXX

A/n well!?!!?!?!?!?!?!!?!? I think it was long :::beams proudly:::

A/n 2 If you are looking for the lemons, or deleted scenes, go to my profile and open the homepage link. It should say to the left side which chapter and what story…though I only have them in this story so far. You know, if you've ever GONE to it, would you tell me? I really want to know if it's worth the effort to keep revising it….lol, read THOSE lemons and tell me I'm a bad writer

mT96- Isn't he cute? Lol, Brilliant? Really? YOU ARE SO SWEET! And a little flattering :::smiles:::

Lenk- S'okay gurl! Thanks for yur review!

Zicke- I know, I was just pulling yur leg Zicke :::smiles mischievously:::

Any one wanna hear a poem? It's kinda dark and dank and foreboding. I wrote it while waitng for my step-mom to get done online. If you want I'll put it in as Bulma writing it :::Smiles:::


	13. A Tail of Wings

Dis- Don't own, don't ask

A/n YES it's supposed to be tail not tale K, I re-wrote the chapter cause it obviously wasn't good enough…. didn't get a review from it last time. I'm really sorry guys, I have a lot of work lately from school, not to mention about three hours of softball practice, I haven't had much time to write on this, plus I'm running out of ideas…In other words: I NEED SUPPORT.

Assassins, How We Got Here; Chapter 7.5: A Tail of Wings

Assassin Vegeta waited patiently outside his commander's office. Today he was going to get permission from him to get wings implanted. Vegeta had wanted wings for a long time, since he was a boy, he and his brother had promised each other that they were going to get them if they could….

Wait, brother? ….Oh yeah, that one guy.

What did he look like again? When did they make this promise?

Wh-

"Yes Assassin Vegeta? How may I be of service to you?" asked the pretty lady behind the counter. Pretty, but lethal. She was one of the ones that personally handled Vegeta's weapons training. Funny they put such a strong woman behind a disgraceful desk…

"I'm here to see the commander about an appointment, madam. Would you kindly alert him of my presence?" he asked in that voice that just melted women's hearts. "Of course, Assassin Vegeta. I will get him right away," she replied, turning to her intercom, two seconds later.

"BOY! GET IN HERE!" the commander screamed at the young Vegeta. Vegeta literally marched into the office.

"Sir!" Vegeta curled his right arm straight up to where his elbow pointed at the commander, and threw it back down quickly, in the formal style of the Assassins Legion salute. The commander returned the gesture, and Vegeta fell into an "at ease" stance.

"Well boy? What do you want?" the commander said with mock irritation, though he smiled afterwards. "Sir, I would like to request permission to use the money I have earned throughout my training to undergo a surgery to acquire implanted wings," Vegeta said formally, though breaking the "game" with a smile.

"Bout God damned time Vegeta! Go, get outta here, you have a week to recover!" the commander said, a little bit of the fatherly touch kicking in. Vegeta smiled and did as he was told. He went to the surgical wing and conversed with the guy at the desk. Since Vegeta was already so high up in his ranking, his appointment was skipped from three months wait to two days (The particular doctor was on vacation or it'd be sooner)

XXXXXTWO DAYS LATERXXXXX

"Ah, Mr. Vegeta, please come in will you," the doctor at the clinic said cheerfully.

"Thank you sir," Vegeta replied. He was higher ranked than the healer, but it was always good to stay on the good side of a healer, especially one that was going to be cutting open your back in less than an hour.

"On time I see," the doctor said with a smile, as Vegeta sat down on the operations table. Vegeta smiled warmly.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be? Time is a necessity for an assassin." The doctor chuckled.

"Indeed, I lost many patients' lives to that; they always said that before being reckless and leaving to "finish" what they started. Quite annoying if you ask me," he reflected. Things were quiet for a moment. "Well, so it is in my understanding that you desire a wing transplant is it not?" "Yes, that is what I desire," Vegeta answered. The doctor nodded.

"By law I am required to explain to you the whole procedure, but you don't seem to be too concerned with it, so I'll give you the short version. First I will sterilize the room (of course), then I will wash up (of course), after that we will have you dress in a dressing gown you know, the kinds with no backs on them. After we put you to sleep, we will take a pair of surgical scissors and cut out a little bit of your DNA from your tail and use the machine to my left to multiply it and then the one on the right to create the wings. While they are "cooking" so to speak, we will slice open your back and rewire, so to speak, your nerves system, so that you will be able to control your wings. Basically so they're not just for decoration. Then when the wings are done growing, we will attach the nerves from them to your nerves and voila! We have wings! Of course, it will be a very painful procedure, awake or not…Yeah, anyways, let's get on with it shall we?" Vegeta was amused by the doctor's cheery attitude.

"Sure, why not?" And start they did. Vegeta was almost immediately put under heavy drugs. Ooooo man did they feel good!

XXXXX

"Vegeta? Vegeta, wake up man!" Commander commander yelled at the boy.

"Mhmmgnn" was the inaudible reply.

"Vegeta, WAKE UP!" that did the trick.

"WHAT!" he yelled as he jumped about twenty feet….Literally. The strange thing was, he didn't come back down. Now how..? Oh, yeah. Duh. The reason he came to this forsaken place at all…His wings.

Vegeta looked at the magnificent utensils in astonishment; they flapped as if on their own accord. Or was it instinct? Could it truly be in his Sayain nature to adapt to such drastic changes in mere minutes? I mean, he was told most people that get this procedure couldn't use their wings for years, not until their bodies were used to the new muscles. Much like a baby learning how to talk, to run fast, developing from the soft spot on the head, to a full skull. But no, here he was, floating around the room like he'd had his wings all of his life….Weird.

"Vegeta?" the doctor called to Vegeta as he began to walk from the hospital wing.

"Yes sir?" Vegeta replied.

"Since you're already so far along with using your wings, I want you to start exercising them daily. Alright?" the doctor asked.

"Uh, sure…" Vegeta replied with a raised eyebrow, but he kept silent other that. What did the guy think he just got them for looks?

Oh well.

XXXXXXXXX

And his wings did prove to be very useful at times, at others a pain. Apparently, not many people get this procedure due to the physical strain. BUT most of those who had, he later found out, were formally Sayains. And, because they put their tails in dangers way to help produce the magnificent appendage, they were considered outcastes from the proud race. That was when the outcasts decided to make a race of their own, they called themselves Heavonagal. He wasn't too sure he liked the title, so he kept Sayain (A/n, as I am re-writing the sequel, for this IS the prequel, I changed Heavonagal to Sayain…just so you know.)

Although, they did have their disadvantages also. Once people recognized him as an assassin, or a possible assassin, he was quickly discovered and cover quickly blown. This only happened twice. He tried to keep his odd appendages out of sight, but sometimes it was unavoidable…Like that last mission with Alexandra…Vegeta still blushed at the memory. Damn spies anyway, they always have to be spies! For once! Just once he wants to have a girl that he can truly call his own, and no one else's! …Oh well, she was a good fuck anyway.

It seems wings WERE a good idea after all, I mean, the advantages outweighed the disadvantages.

XXXXX

A/nYes, I realize it is SO TOTALLY short, but I have absolutely no inspiration to go off of! Give me ideas or a kind word and perhaps a muse might suddenly appear out of thin air! (Hey, I can dream can't I)  
CourtneyS.


End file.
